Réincarnation no jutsu !
by La banane et ses plumes
Summary: Nolwenn est morte. Nolwenn s'est réincarnée. C'est cool hein ? Oui, ça l'est. Enfin, c'était cool jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle s'était réincarné DANS l'univers de Naruto. Hum. Problématique. Reste plus qu'a voir comment elle va s'en sortir. " Peut être que si je meurs, je me réincarnerais dans Harry Potter ? Mmmh quel est le meilleur moyen pour un bébé de se suicider ?"
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoila avec une autre fic, oui je sais j'en ai d'autre pas fini mais celle me trottais trop dans la tête. C'est un peu particulier comme fic mais j'en ai lu pas mal du genre en anglais et j'en ai jamais vu en français donc voila je fais la mienne. Si j'ai des retours je la continuerais alors ... Faites péter les r'vious !_

J'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu ne serais ce qu'un peu de contrôle sur ma propre vie. Je vivais ce que mon entourage voulait que je vive. Je suivais scrupuleusement le chemin qu'on avait pour moi désigné avec la conviction que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Les autres ont toujours raisons, ils savent. Ecoutes, obéis tout ira bien, les choses sont comme elles doivent être. Et j'ai vécu ma vie bercé par cette douce illusion où on me faisait croire que j'avais mon propre libre arbitre où mes choix m'appartenaient. Je n'étais pas idiote, je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Je savais que mes choix n'étaient que le résultat des ordres murmurés sous les beaux discours. Et pourtant je m'en accommodais, non, je l'appréciais. Je faisais ce qu'on attentait de moi et à côté je faisais ce qui me chantait tant que ça ne dérogeait pas les plans qu'on avait définis pour moi. C'était sécurisant de ne pas avoir à assumer ses propres décisions. Et personne ne m'y encourageait.

Je suis née dans une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, un père, une mère, un grand frère et une grande sœur. Nos parent avaient de grandes ambitions pour nous, ils voulaient qu'on soit ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été par manque de chance, de talent peut être ou alors ce n'était pas ce que l'on avait décidé pour eux. Quoi qu'il en soit sachant cela on ne voulait certainement pas décevoir. Alors comme mon frère et ma sœur avant moi j'ai écouté les désirs de mes parents et j'ai obéis.

Quand je me suis découvert une passions pour les langues et la littérature au lycée, mes parents ont dit qu'ils étaient content pour moi et que si c'était ce que j'aimais je devais continuer dans cette voie là. Faisant parfaitement bien leur boulot de parent, la déception avait été drôlement bien cachée dans leurs yeux mais je l'ai senti tellement fort que s'en était presque physique. Puis a l'école on m'a dit que les littéraires vous savez ma petite y'a rien de grandiose alors qu'avec vos notes vous pourrez avoir le prochain prix nobel scientifique et on pourra dire « vous savez celle là elle vient de notre petit lycée ! ».

Apparemment j'avais déjà une vie grandiose toute prête qui m'attendais et que je ne devais pas manquer.

Alors je m'y suis engagée faisant le bonheur et la fierté de mon entourage. Ca me suffisait.

Continuant ainsi ma vie par dérogation, j'ai eu mon bac scientifique avec les félicitations du jury, je suis rentré dans la meilleure fac de sciences de la capitale et j'étais lancé plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Sauf la mort.

Oui, moi aussi ça m'a refroidi, dans tout les sens du terme haha !

Faut croire qu'on avait oublié de préciser le facteur « doit crever jeune » dans les plans, vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais été un peu plus farouche, hum.

Je devrais vous dire que la première chose à la quelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais mourir, c'était à ma famille, mes amis, ma vie grandiooooooose qui m'attendait, mes hypothétiques enfants et le mâle qui leur aurait servis de père( que je n'avais pas encore rencontré en passant).

Mais non.

Quand j'ai vu cet énorme camion me foncer dessus je me suis dis « Putain un camion de poubelle sérieux, ça pouvait pas être une Lamborghini ?! ».

Oui moi aussi j'ai entendu la voie de Ron Weasley (1) s'exclamer que je devais revoir mes priorités.

Après ça, je dois dire que c'était plutôt calme. Et surtout très bizarre. J'ai assimilé très vite que j'étais en train de vivre ma mort. Ne prenez pas ça comme une blague foireuse, ce serait une insulte directe à mon sens de l'humour, hum.

De mon vivant j'aurais pensé que à ma mort je devrais être jugé pour mes actes puis être envoyé au paradis ou en enfer. Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux oui je suis une scientifique qui (comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs) croit en dieu et à la vie après la mort, pour moi ce n'est pas du tout incompatible. Mais bon faut dire que les choses ne ce sont pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

Je me souviens que je ne voyais rien, je ne crois même pas que j'ai fait l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Je crois pas que j'en avais besoin à ce moment, le cocon chaud et douillet dans lequel j'étais me suffisait amplement. Il y avait ce son régulier et rassurant, _ ba-doum, ba-doum, ba-doum_ et parfois des bruits lointains qui me stimulaient un peu plus.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me souviens d'avoir été secoué dans tout les sens et d'avoir eu mal, même si je ne me souviens plus de la douleur en elle-même. Je crois que j'ai crié aussi. Puis plus rien. A partir de ce moment j'ai alterné entre conscience et inconscience je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait je savais juste que j'existais que j'étais toujours présente mais à part ça rien de plus.

Puis petit à petit ma vision s'est mise en marche ainsi que mes autre sens et je me suis senti vivre. Ouai, les gars, je vivais ! Après ma mort !

J'étais consciente des personnes qui m'entouraient et je les reconnaissais comme étant mon entourage. Je commençais aussi à prendre conscience de mon corps qui avait une mobilité réduite certes, mais il était là.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attentions à mes observations je me contentais de vivre et de laisser couler le temps. Et plus celui-ci faisait son œuvre et plus j'était capable de former des pensées cohérente et logique , les connectés entre elles pour faire un raisonnement. C'est ainsi que j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais actuellement un bébé et que j'avais besoin de ce qui semblait être ma maman. Oui je sais c'est pas le protocole expérimentale du dernier prix nobel de chimie mais c'était un grand pas pour mon cerveau de bébé.

Puis l'eau à coulé sous les ponts et plus je grandissais et plus je récupérais mon ancien esprit affuté. Si bien que un jour où ma mère me changeait ma couche en gloussant à la vue de mon petit derrière trop mignon en m'appelant « Isa-chan ! » je me suis promptement indignée en lui criant qu'elle avais pas le droit de me renommer comme ça faisant fit de mon vrai nom, comme si j'étais un animal domestique et que je ne répondrais qu'au nom de Nolwenn et c'est tout. Bien évidement ça a donné un truc comme « Gwah ! Bubad gwaaaarff ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ».

Oui j'étais frustrée de mon incapacité à communiquer.

Enfin, d'autre événement comme cela ont débloqué mes souvenirs d'une autre vie et c'est à six mois que je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je m'étais réincarné. Avec l'option souvenir d'une autre vie activé s'il vous plait !

En arrivant à cette conclusion la première réflexion qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est « Promis, dans cette vie je serais sportive ! ». Puis j'ai pleuré comme une malheureuse quand je me suis rendue compte que je devais repasser par la puberté. Ma mère m'a bordé toute la nuit.

Ah, ma (seconde) mère, quelle femme douce et aimante. Et belle aussi. Oh oui elle était vraiment jolie. Elle était très jeune, je ne crois même pas qu'elle ait atteint les vingt ans. Elle avait les traits doux et harmonieux. J'aimais bien plonger mes petites menottes dans sa cascade d'ondulation brune et regarder ses yeux d'un vert vifs parsemé de petits éclats ambrés. Oh, j'espère que j'ai ses yeux !

Par contre en neuf mois de vie j'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un papa.

Ca ne m'a pas désorienté plus que ça.

Ce qui m'a plutôt désorienté quand même c'est mon environnement. J'avais l'impression d'être quelque part au japon si j'en croyais le style de vêtement que portait ma mère et les quelques personnes qui étaient passées chez nous. Mais personnes ne ressemblait à un asiatique !

Quand j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs de ma précédentes vie je me suis rendue comptes que la langue que parlait mon entourage étais du japonais. Et je sais ce que c'est que le japonais merci bien j'ai eu des cours de japonais dans mon ancienne vie pendant quatre ans. Oui mon frère et moi étions fan de mangas, hum.

Quoiqu'il en soit c'était un environnement assez étrange. En parlant de truc étrange je crois que j'avais un petit problème d'ordre physiologique. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, dans cette vie là j'entends, j'ai toujours eu une sensation bizarre à l'intérieur même de mon corps, comme si il y avait quelque chose en plus dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'était comme être consciente continuellement de quelque chose qui circulait dans mon corps. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable mais c'était quelque chose d'inhabituelle qui captait mon attention. Parfois quand je m'ennuyais ( parce que franchement la vie de bébé c'est chiant) ou que je peinais à trouver le sommeil je me concentrais sur ce flux et j'essayait de le sentir dans tout mon corps. C'était reposant.

Comme je l'ai déjà fait remarqué la vie de bébé c'est très chiant alors vous comprenez bien que j'ai voulu m'émanciper le plus tôt possible. Je crois que c'était un peu tôt quand même quand à partir de neuf mois j'ai commencé et explorer à quatre pattes la maison et que j'ai dit mes premier mots un mois après parce que à chaque fois ma mère m'a regarder avec des gros yeux avant de se mettre à faire une petite dance de la victoire en chantant à la gloire de mon génie. J'avais gagné le titre de surdoué auprès de ma maman. Mais bon je pense que toutes les mamans pensent que leur enfant est spécial mais si c'est une moule. Et franchement ce statu j'en voulais pas parce que qui dit surdouée dit attentes et franchement ça j'en avais déjà fait les frais dans ma première vie merci bien.

Puis est arrivé le jour où j'ai eu un an ! Ma mère était intenable. Après ma sieste qui suivait mon déjeuné elle est entré dans ma chambre toute contente avec un petit kimono vert et blanc en chantant joyeux anniversaire. Alors après m'avoir préparé et fait enfiler le kimono en m'expliquant comme quoi j'allais rencontrer les enfants de ses amies qui allaient venir en mon honneur. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander « et il ou le moment où tu me demande mon avis hein ?! » parce qu'elle m'a posé devant un miroir.

Et franchement je suis pas narcissique au point de penser que le monde arrêterait de tourner quand je me verrais dans le miroir mais, hé, c'était la première fois depuis que je suis né que je vois à quoi je ressemble. Ma première pensée fut « OOOOOH ! OUI ! OUI ! J'AI LES YEUX DE MAMAN ! ».

On pouvait dire avec facilité que j'étais la fille de la merveilleuse femme qui se tenait derrière moi tout sourire. Outre les même yeux, on avaient la même chevelure dense et ondulé à la différence que la mienne était d'un noir d'encre et m'arrivait au dessus de mes frêles épaules. J'avais le même nez fin et droit et la même petite bouche au lèvres bien dessiné et rose. Cependant j'avais des pommettes un peu plus hautes et mes yeux étaient un peu plus en amandes.

Ce fut le rire de ma mère qui me tira de mon analyse.

« Je sais que tu préfère passer l'après midi avec ton reflet mais les invités arrivent ! »

Nan, mais n'importe quoi ! Je- ne- suis -pas -narcissique !

Je me renfrognai un peu plus quand elle se mit à pouffer de mon air outrée.

Et ainsi est passé l'après midi entouré de bébé et d'enfant en bas âge et franchement j'aurais préférer rester avec les adultes parce que eux était capable d'avoir une conversation cohérente.

Parce que franchement j'ai faillit décéder une deuxième fois d'exaspération quand j'ai entendu la discussion entre Tomoe, trois ans et Kaito quatre ans :

« - Mmmh ! Ch'est bon che gâteau !

- Ouai ! j'ai un chien aussi.

- Ouaaah ! comme le clan des hommes-chien !

- Ouai ! Il est tout noir !

- Comme les scarabées !

- C'est toi le scarabée !

- Nan moi j'suis une libélule ! »

Puis les deux garçons s'étaient tournés vers moi comme si cette conversation méritait un commentaire de ma part juste à ce moment là. Alors j'ai simplement fait la tête la plus débile qui soit en répondant :

« - Et moi je suis un choux !

- Ouaaaaaaah »

Après ça je suis partie rejoindre ma mère qui discutait avec ses copines, en enjambant un bébé inconnu au bataillon.

Sauf que à un moment la discussion a pris une tourne assez étrange. En effet Saiko la maman de Tomoe n'arrêtait pas de me faire parler et toutes les dames présentes s'extasiait sur à quel point j'étais intelligente et mature pour mon âge.

« Elle pourrait même entrer à l'académie des ninja petit prodige qu'elle est ! »

Et alors que toute les dames renchérissaient sur quelle prodige je serai moi je me suis figé.

Un ninja ?

Vraiment ?

Abasourdie j'ai scruté leur visages analysé leur ton histoire de déceler de l'humour où de la moquerie mais non. Elles parlaient toute avec engouement et ma mère parlait de ninja aussi naturellement qu'elle parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ce serait tellement drôle de voir la tête des membres des clans Uchiha et Hyuga quand ils verront qu'une fille de civile met la pâté à leur petit garçons sur entraîné ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Et moi je me sentais nauséeuse et frigorifiée.

« Et puis Konoha a besoin de shinobi talentueux, j'ai toujours voulu l'être ! »

Je crois que je me suis mis à hyper ventilé et que tout à commencé à tourner autour de moi.

« Isa-chan qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bébé ?! »

La voix paniqué de ma mère me parvint comme lointaine.

« Saiko va chercher un medi-nin ! »

A ces dernières paroles je crois que mon cerveau a disjoncté puisque tout est devenu noir et silencieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une chambre blanche et la lumière aveuglante qui filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres me firent grogner.

« - Isa-chan, comment te sens tu mon bébé ?

Je reconnu immédiatement l'étreinte réconfortante de ma mère et je plongeai mon nez dans son coup en reniflant son odeur de jasmin. J'ai pris ma voix la plus innocente et boudeuse pour lui répondre.

- Mmh, 'suis fati'é Kaa-chan.

- Oui mon bébé je sais, murmura elle en me massant le cuir chevelu.

Je ronronnais presque de plaisir, je resterais un bébé toute ma vie pour pouvoir me faire dorloter comme ça.

- Le docteur à dit que tu t'es évanoui à cause d'un trop grand stress.

Je pris mon air le plus confus.

- 'suis malade kaa-chan ?

- Non, non tu vas très bien, dit elle en m'embrassant tendrement le front, mais dis moi est ce que il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Est-ce que les autres enfants ont été méchants avec toi ?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça, hum ?

Naaaaan maman, t'inquiète, les gosses je m'y connais ! Par contre le fait que toi et tes potes vous permettez de fumer des substances illicites et hautement hallucinogènes à MON anniversaire, vous croyant ainsi entouré de ninjas à Konoha dans un putain de mangas écrit par un putain de génie de mangaka ! J'ai un peu plus de mal avec ce concept, en effet.

Oui mais bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre ça. Alors j'ai juste ignorer sa question et je me suis tourner vers la fenêtre. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés, ma bouche a formé un « O » parfait et j'ai retint une exclamation de surprise.

Au loin sur une montagne se dessinaient des visages sculptés dans la pierre.

« C'est la montagne des Hokage, ça ma chérie »

Non, non. NONNONNONNONNONNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'est pas possible !

« Un Hokage est le shinobi le plus fort du village ! »

Ce.n' .réelle !

« De nos jour c'est Sandaime qui a repris les commandes depuis un an environs, tu vois c'est le troisième visage, là. »

Tout est faux ! Je suis dans le coma ! Le camion m'a écrasé mais ne m'a pas tué, je vis encore et mon cerveau pour passer le temps à inventer toute cette deuxième vie mixé avec le manga préféré de mon frère.

Nolwenn réveilles toi !

« Tu sais Isa-chan, si tu veux devenir shinobi tu pourra devenir très forte ! Et si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, kaa-chan t'aimera toujours autant mon bébé. Toujours. »

Cette femme est réelle pourtant, l'amour qu'elle me porte aussi, je le sens.

« Allez on va rentrer à la maison Isa-chan, je te raconterai l'histoire de Konoha et ses shinobis pour t'endormir d'accord ? »

Je ne pus que hocher faiblement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. La seule pensé cohérente qui résonnait dans mon esprit me terrifiait bien trop pour ça.

_Je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto._

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui c'est passé ensuite, mon cerveau a probablement surchauffé encore une fois.

Après cette réalisation, j'ai été beaucoup plus attentive à mon environnement, aux histoires que racontait ma mère et j'étais infiniment bien plus stressé même si j'essayais de ne pas le laisser transparaître pour ne pas inquiéter ma mère.

Si dans ma première vie j'étais fan de mangas cela aurait pu laisser penser que j'allais sauter de joie et me mettre en quête de tout les personnage de la serie devenir meilleure amie avec Naruto, essayer de voler la place de Sakura dans l'équipe sept, puis conquérir le cœur d'un des beau ténébreux qui peuplent ce village.

Hum. Non. Dès que j'ai compris que j'étais réellement dans Naruto la première chose que j'ai faite c'est me faire un premier commandement primordiale : « Loin d'eux tu resteras ! ».

Et je compte bien m'y tenir.

Ça veut pas dire que je réfutais l'idée de devenir ninja. Ca non ! Ben quoi ? J'ai la possibilité de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, cracher du feu et devenir un mini jackie chan, mec ! Vous pensez bien que je pouvais pas résister, hum. Surtout que maintenant je savais que ce flux que je ressentais en moi n'était autre que le chakra et je n'arrêtai pas de jouer avec.

Donc voilà le plan était simple. Je n'interfère pas avec la série et à côté je mène ma vie comme je le sens. Bien évidement il était possible que je sois à l'académie en même temps que les célèbres Rookie 9 mais franchement il me suffisais de ne pas leur parler et de faire amis avec les autres enfants. Mon but étais de devenir une kunoichi assez compétente pour ne pas crever lors de toutes les attaques qu'essuieraient Konoha et de pouvoir protéger maman.

Forte de mes nouvelles résolutions je prenais plaisirs à accompagner ma mère quand elle sortais faire les courses, je dévisageais avec curiosité et admiration ce village que je ne connaissais qu'à travers les images en noir et blanc du mangas. Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus penser ce monde comme étant fictif, je ne pouvais pas considérer tout ces gens comme des personnages, des pions pour me divertir. C'était des humains aussi vrai et réel que moi, qui pouvait rire et pleurer, souffrir aussi. Et pour la première je me suis sentie coupable. Coupable de savoir qui allait souffrir, pourquoi et quand, de savoir qui allait mourir pourquoi et quand, de savoir qui allait pleurer pourquoi et quand. J'ai compris que même si je voulais intervenir je ne ferrais certainement pas une grande différence, et que en parler à d'autre plus capable d'intervenir n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. J'ai compris que rester loin de ceux qui étaient les personnages principaux du mangas, était nécessaire non seulement pour que l'histoire se passe comme elle devait se passer mais aussi pour me préserver. Je ne pense pas pouvoir porter le poids de la culpabilité si je devais être triste parce que je me serais attaché à eux.

Quand j'ai eu deux ans j'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais pas de père. Une fois que la fête organisé en mon honneur ai eu lieu ( où ma principale occupation étaient de monter les enfants les uns contre les autres pour me divertir un peu), j'ai rencontrer la mère de ma mère pour la première fois.

C'était une femme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine tout juste, le port digne dans son kimono classe, j'avais reconnu quelques traits en communs avec ma mère et moi. Mais cette dame était glaciale.

Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi tendue et sur la défensive.

La dame m'a regardé, longtemps. Et je n'ai pas détourné les yeux, étrangement fasciné par cet air hautain et distingué.

« - Miwaku, avait elle silencieusement salué ma mère.

- Oka- sama, avait répondu ma mère en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Je le saurais une fois que vous me l'aurez clairement spécifié.

Un silence s'était installé, pesant et plein de tension dans l'air. Ma grand-mère s'est avancé élégamment pour s'assoir sur une chaise invitant implicitement ma mère à lui faire du thé. Maman a fait le thé en silence puis posa la théière en face de sa mère refusant de la servir. J'ai frissonné devant la guerre froide qui se déroulait devant moi. Grand-mère pas vexé pour un sous entreprit de verser le thé dans les verres d'une manière tellement élégante que je me serai prosterné si elle n'était pas l'ennemi public numéro un de maman. Maman m'a ensuite regardé et à indiqué la sortie du salon d'un coup d'œil. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je les laisse seul alors petite fille bien élevé que je suis, je me suis incliné le plus gracieusement possible devant ma grand-mère et ma mère avant de me retirer. J'aurais juré voir une lueur appréciative passer dans le regard de ma grand-mère. Tiens ça mamie ! Vous vous doutez bien qu'une fois la porte refermé je m'y suis collé comme une moule à son rocher !

- Tu sais que chez nous les petites filles commencent leur éducation très tôt, avait résonné la voix de ma grand-mère.

- Oui, Oka-sama, je n'ai pas oublié mon enfance en quittant la maison, tu sais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ma mère capable d'une telle insolence dans sa manière de parler.

- Je viens pour Isanami, elle a le droit d'accéder à cette éducation malgré ton départ de la maison. Elle n'a pas à payé pour les erreurs de sa mère.

J'ai été stupéfaite par deux choses : déjà le fait que mon prénom en entier sois Isanami. Puis par le fait que ma mère et éclater du rire le plus flippant que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma courte vie.

- Dois-je te rappeler ma_ très chère mère_ que si j'ai déserté la maison familiale c'est parce que tu voulais tuer Isa-chan alors qu'elle était encore dans mon ventre ! Et tu reviens après deux ans où j'ai dû me reconstruire toute seule, la bouche en cœur pour me reprendre cette même fille !

- Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi ! Un enfant à cet âge sans mariage c'était abréger ton avenir ! Je voulais te protéger !

- Arrêtes d'agir comme si j'avais fait une erreur ! J'ai été _violée_, Oka-sama ! Violée et j'avais besoin de toi ! J'avais besoin de ma mère à mes côté et toi tu… Toi tu ne te préoccupais que du qu'en dira on alors que ta fille agonisait.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du la garder, on aurait pu se débarrasser de cette honte et tu aurais pû reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissé.

J'entendis un violent coup porté sur la table, faisant renverser les verres qui se brisèrent sur le sol.

- Tu peux m'insulter, me traîner dans la boue et me prendre pour une moins que rien. Mais je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Isanami ! Elle n'est pas une honte, elle est ma fierté. Pendant que toi tu essayais de me cacher aux yeux de tous et que tu ne me regardais pas toi-même, Isanami était là. Et cette vie qui grandissait en moi à été la seule chose qui me poussait à continuer la mienne. Elle m'a sauvé quand tous m'avez tourné le dos, alors je t'interdis à toi et tout les autre membres de cette famille de vouloir entrer dans ma vie et celle de ma fille.

Il eu un silence, et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'hyperventillais mais cela devait être aussi le cas des deux femme de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort que je n'entendais plus que lui.

- Ca ne te fais pas mal, d'avoir ces gens qui te reconnaissent dans la rue et qui te pointe du doigt, toi et ta fille ? demanda grand-mère la voix cassé.

- Il y en a qui me soutiennent et me respectent pour ce que j'ai accompli malgré tout, cela sont mes amis. Les autres je ne m'en soucierais que s'ils font du mal à Isanami. »

Je les ai entendu se lever alors je me suis levé et je suis parti dans ma chambre me coucher en vitesse, repensant à tout ce que j'avais découvert.

Maman était une femme extraordinaire. Et à ce moment là aucun Shinobi ne me paraissait plus brave ou plus fort que ma mère. La dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant de m'endormir fut que je serais une kunoichi hors pair que je protégerais ma mère comme elle m'a protégé du monde hostile alors que je n'étais même pas née, et que je la rendrais fière. Je me suis mise à jouer distraitement avec mon chakra pour m'endormir. Cette nuit là maman est venu dormir avec moi.

Depuis ce soir là, les semaines ont passés à l'identique si ce n'est ma détermination qui se renforçait à chaque sourire que maman me donnait. C'est dire à quel point j'était motivé. Cela se traduisait par de long moment à malaxer mon chakra et essayer de le sentir dans les moindres recoins de mon corps, je faisais aussi beaucoup d'exercice de flexibilité et d'assouplissement et dieu merci mon corps d'enfant de deux ans s'adaptait super bien.

Quand j'ai eu trois ans maman a du reprendre le travail, d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué elle travail en tant que couturière dans une boutique de kimono super côté. Maman me savait douée et mature pour mon âge alors elle n'a pas objecté quand je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine d'engager une baby sitter. Cependant elle s'est mise d'accord avec une amie pour que sa fille qui tient la boulangerie juste à côté de chez nous viennent voir de temps en temps comment je vais.

C'est ainsi que à partir de mes trois ans j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. Mes journée se résumaient donc à faire mes exercices de chakra et de flexibilité en toute liberté dans l'arrière cour attenante à notre maison où maman met à sécher les vêtements. Ce n'est pas très grand environ la taille d'un petit terrain de tennis mais c'étais suffisant pour ce que je voulais faire. A cela donc j'avais ajouté à ma liste d'exercices de l'endurance où je courrais autour de la cour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Autant dire qu'au début je finissais dans un état proche d'une loutre asthmatique en moins de dix minutes. Mais les jours passaient et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part m'entraîner alors évidement je progressais même si je savais que ce n'était probablement rien devant l'entrainement supervisé des enfants des clans.

Un matin alors que je déjeunais avec ma mère je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle tenait tellement à ce que je devienne shinobi. Elle m'a regardé longtemps semblant se demander si elle devait me dire la vérité puis avec l'air le plus sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu elle m'a dit :

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois un jour vulnérable devant qui que ce soit. »

Puis elle m'a sourit et est parti travaillé. J'avais compris qu'elle faisait allusion à son agression. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois dans la même situation qu'elle, incapable de me défendre si un homme ou une femme me voulait du mal d'une quelconque manière. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que ni ma mère ni moi ne voulions que je sois shinobi pour le bien du village. O u du moins ce n'était la priorité première. C'était pour des raisons plus individuelles, plus égoïstes. Ma mère voulait que je sois shinobi pour mon propre bien, et moi je voulais être shinobi pour la fierté de ma mère. Nous n'étions pas comme tout ces gens « pro-village à la vie à la mort ! ». Je ne saurais pas dire si c'était bien ou mal.

Les mois défilèrent et toujours la même routine en additionnant que j'avais eu l'autorisation de maman afin de pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque de Konoha toute seule. Alors je me ménageais des temps où je passais à la bibliothèque et je passais de long moment à lire. J'essayais de me faire la plus discrète possible parce que un enfant de quatre ans lisant _Les techniques Futon les plus mortelles_ en aurait fait flipper plus d'un. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas quelle était mon affinité. J'espères que c'est quelque chose de stylé genre feu ! J'ai toujours eu un penchant pyromane.

Puis le temps ainsi faisait son chemin et arriva ma cinquième année. Et qui dit cinquième année diiiiiiiiiiit …. Académie !

J'avoue que quand ma mère est revenu du travail avec mon dossier d'inscription j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre dans sa petit dance de la célébration.

Le soir précédent ma rentré à l'académie je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ma mère adorable et attentive qu'elle est, est venu dans ma chambre avec du lait chaud au miel pour m'aider à me détendre. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais c'est sa présence qui fais que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Et dire qu'en réalité j'ai vingt cinq si je compte mes années ici.

Evidement qui dit coucher tard dit, lever tard. J'ai cru mon pauvre petit cœur aller céder à la panique. C'est ma mère qui s'est réveillé la première.

« - Mmmh, HO ! K'SO ! ISA-CHAN TU ES EN RETARD !

- Je suis en retard ?

- Tu es en retard.

- JE SUIS EN RETARD !

- Vite vas te laver !

- JE VAIS ME LAVER !

- Et viens manger !

- JE VAIS MANGER !

- Isa- chan ?

- ISA-CHAN ! »

Me rendant compte que j'agissais comme une parfaite débile j'ignorais le regard amusé de ma mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un rire pendant que je faisais mon chemin dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête je fusais dans la cuisine en maudissant l'heure qui allait anormalement vite. J'avais déjà raté le discours de l'Hokage, quelle honte. Alors que j'engouffrais les crèpes au chocolat ma mère entrepris de me natter mes denses cheveux noir ondulé qui m'arrivait maintenant un peu en dessous des omoplates.

« - Ah, ma petite Isa-chan est tellement jolie !

J'avalais le reste du lait d'un coup, attrapa mon bento et me dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'y vais maman.

- Ne brise pas trop de cœur !

- T'inquiète je vais là bas pour apprendre à briser des os !

- Excellent mon bébé ! »

Je me mis alors à courir comme si j'avais le diable aux fesse, en espérant que la classe n'ai pas encore commencé.

Quand j'arrivais enfin devant l'académie en effet la place était déjà déserte. Je me suis rué sur le tableau d'affichage avec pour résultat de me cogner la tête dessus. Lorsque j'ai trouvé mon nom je me suis remis à courir comme une possédée. Devant la porte de la classe j'espérais de tout mon cœur que la classe n'ai pas encore commençé.

_Faitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencé…_

Je fis coulisser la porte…

_…faitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencé…_

_Toutes les paires de yeux se tournèrent vers moi dans un silence de mort._

_…Ca a commencé._

J'avais la désagréable sensation que je devais dire quelque chose.

« Je crois que je suis en retard, hum. »

Un autre silence où je restais debout sous le regard accusateur et dédaigneux de la majorité des étudiants. _Accusateurs et dédeigneux_ ?! Nan mais je rêves ! Mais vous êtes que des gamin bordel, vous devriez être content qu'il y ai une distraction en plein cour ennuyant, c'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé du c** à cet âge là ! Baisses les yeux tout de suite toi ou je te met ton crayon dans le fond du-

« Isanami Kagami, je supposes ? »

J'hochai simplement la tête devant Umino Iruka. De toute manière je n'aurais pas put parler. Enfin vous vous rendez compte j'étais devant Umino Iruka.

Beau gosse.

« Vas prendre une place et c'est la première et dernière fois que tu arrives en retard. »

J'hochai encore la tête, en m'inclinant légèrement.

Beau gosse.

Sans vraiment faire attention à mes camarades, je me précipitai sur la place vide la plus en hauteur près du mur où je m'affalais à côté d'un élève avachi sur son bureau. Enfin un gamin normal.

Le cour continua. Et j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. Ouai, parce que j'ai réalisé que l'académie des ninja c'était une école. Oui je sais, c'est logique. Mais putain c'est une école ! En d'autre termes je devais affronter une nouvelle fois l'école élémentaire, avec ses cours de math élémentaire, avec ses cours de lectures élémentaires, tout ce qui devait être appris à des petit humain avant de leur apprendre comment tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Je me suis ratatiné sur ma chainse en poussant un gémissement de désespoir.

Mon voisin n'a pas daigné relever la tête de ses bras quand il m'a dit :

« - C'est galère, mais si tu dors ça passera plus vite.

Yep, moi aussi j'ai reconnu immédiatement le petit gars qui était assis à côté de moi.

- On a pas tous l'option veille automatique, veinard.

Il a fait un bruit étouffé que j'ai interpréter comme un bruit amusé. Puis il a relevé sa tête d'entre ses bras.

- Shikamaru Nara.

- Isanami Kagami. »

C'était ma première conversation avec Shikamaru. Je me suis immédiatement rappelé de ma promesse quand à mes résolution de ne pas m'approcher des rookie 9. Mais il faut croire que j'avais sous estimé le facteur hasard. Etre amie avec un seul d'entre eux c'est pas grand-chose non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant qu'ont a été plus ou moins sympathique l'un envers l'autre cela aurait parût suspect si je me mettais à l'éviter comme la peste.

Il faut croire que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure du temps j'ai appris que Shikamaru n'était pas le genre de gamin qui s'investissait corps et âme dans une amitié à tout prix. On s'asseyait souvent à côté, on parlait souvent ensemble, pour ma part parce que le gamin étant plus intelligent que la moyenne donc les conversations étaient relativement intéressante, et pour sa part parce que je cite je suis « une fille étrangement pas galère ». J'ai pris ça comme un compliment. Cependant il n'y avait pas ce sentiment d'obligation et de responsabilité qu'une amitié engage. Si on avait pas envie de s'assoir à côté on ne le faisait pas si on ne voulait pas se parler on le faisait pas et ça sans que l'autre se sente vexé. Ce gamin était pratique. Puis un jour il a fait la rencontre de Chouji Akimitchi qui était dans une autre classe. C'est à partir de là qu'on s'est de moins en moins parlé sans pour autant s'ignorer, cela restait toujours agréable de se parler. Dans ma classe Shikamaru était le seul des rookie 9 présent. Les autre devaient être dans d'autre classe.

C'est quelques mois plus tard que j'ai vu Naruto pour la première fois. Je sortais de ma classe pour manger mon déjeuner sous le même arbre où j'avais l'habitude de manger. Je me suis figé quand j'ai vu un gamin blond, frêle, avec de grand yeux bleu pétillant à la vue d'enfants qui jouait aux ninjas non loin. Je me suis fait la plus silencieuse possible et j'ai continué à observer son air enfantin qui laissait transparaître cette envie d'aller les rejoindre. Mais vu la manière qu'il avait de rester recroqueviller contre le tronc d'arbre, j'ai compris qu'il savait qu'il se ferait rejeter. Et j'ai fais le truc le plus lâche que j'ai jamais fait. J'ai tourné les talons et je l'ai ignoré.

Je me sens un monstre d'avoir fait ça. Ayant l'âme d'une adulte, ignorer la détresse d'un enfant de six ans me semble inhumain. Le soir venu je me sentais vraiment mal, j'avais sous estimer le poids de la culpabilité. Et dire que ce n'était encore rien face à ce que je devrai affronter quand Sasuke aura perdu son clan et son précieux frère, quand Sandaime mourra, quand le père de Neji mourra, quand Neji mourra…

Quand ma mère m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas j'ai littéralement fondue en larme. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais elle m'a câliner et ma réconforter comme elle sait si bien le faire. Puis elle a insister pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'imagine qu'en tant que parent c'est insupportable de voir son enfant mal en point sans savoir pourquoi. J'étais cruelle de lui infliger ça. J'ai seulement vaguement expliqué que j'avais peur de décevoir ceux qui croyaient en mon potentiel de prodige, parce que je ne serais jamais capable de pouvoir tous les satisfaire et protéger tout le monde. Et même si elle n'était pas consciente de tout l'enjeu que laissait suggérer mes mots ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait le plus grand bien.

« Isa-chan, si tu fais de ton mieux personne ne sera jamais décu et je serai toujours, toujours fière de toi. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter de comment tu _devrais_ être, Isa-chan. Soit celle que tu _veux_ être. Tu as le droit comme n'importe quel être humain de vivre ta vie pleinement sans aucune restriction, prodige ou pas. »

Ces mots en tourner en boucle dans ma tête longtemps encore après qu'elle me les a dit. Et j'ai réalisé que ce qu'elle m'avait dit était totalement vrai et j'ai senti une vague de colère se déverser en moi.

Pourquoi est ce que je devrais toujours me sacrifier pour les autres ? J'avais assez donner dans ma première vie et voilà qu'encore une fois je courbais l'échine afin de préserver une chronologie qui ne me concerne pas ! C'est vrai, ce monde n'est pas une fiction, si ça se trouve les choses ne vont pas se passer comme Kishimoto l'a décrit et si ça se trouve Kishimoto ne l'a pas inventé mais n'a fait que décrire ce qu'il à vu ! Que ces hypothèses soient vrai ou fausse je m'en fous. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne et pourtant je suis là et ce n'est pas parce que Kishimoto n'a rien dit à propos de moi dans son histoire que je vais m'écraser et m'empêcher de vivre. J'ai le droit à un avenir brillant, j'ai le droit de choisir mes amis, j'ai le droit de vivre.

Si je veux faire la connaissance d'un tel je le fait qu'il soit un rookie 9 ou pas. Si je veux sauver un tel et que je peux le faire alors je le fais.

Je ne laisserais plus aucun facteur extérieur à moi diriger ma propre vie et mes choix.

Ça sera mon nindo tiens !

_Voila voila, le deuxième chapitre notamment pour remercier joyeuseenfant de sa r'viou plaisante et constructive, j'espère que je ne te déçois pas ! Sinon j'attend avec impatience vos impressions, vos remarques, vos critiques je suis ouverte à tout venant de vous, TOUT, si c'est pas mignon ça ! Evidemment je ne mettrais la suite qu'après que j'ai réçu d'abord des r'viou en échange, Hé c'est un peu pour ça qu'on publie hein ! Donc motivez moi mes amis, motivez moi ! _

_Schuss !_


	3. Chapter 3

Les mois ont passé et je me sentais plus sereine maintenant, je continuais de parler avec Shikamaru mais la majorité du temps je la passais avec Aiko Kyo. C'est une fille de ma classe absolument hilarante. C'est vrai, cette fille était un spécimen. D'abord elle avait les cheveux court et une allure assez androgyne qui fait que beaucoup la prenait pour un garçon, son prénom mixte n'aidant pas. Elle avait les cheveux chatain et de grand yeux chocolat, ses traits étaient fins et bien dessiné mais vraiment même moi je n'ai pas su dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Le plus intéressant à son propos c'est que pour une fille de six ans elle est vraiment, _vraiment_ mature. J'ai mieux compris pourquoi quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait _cinq sœurs_ plus âgées qu'elle. Et je sais d'expérience qu'avoir une sœur plus âgé ça fait maturé une fille bien plus vite. Alors _Cinq !_

La plupart des gens aurait dit que ce n'était pas la manière dont deux filles devraient nouer une amitié. Ca c'est passé un peu comme ça :

On avait fini nos exercice de taijutsu et tout le monde étaient fatigué et en sueurs. Moi j'ai attendu que la plupart quitte le terrain d'entraînement pour rentrer chez eux et je me suis mis à faire des tours de terrain. Vous vous dîtes sûrement que je suis une malade ? Je ne vous contredis pas. Je suis littéralement devenu accros à l'effort physqiue. En même temps je fais ça depuis que j'ai deux ans. C'est flippant dit comme ça, hum.

Et puis je fais parti de ces gens qui ont tendance à être motivé et encouragé par leur victoire. J'étais la meilleure élève de la classe. Même si je relativisais car le seul enfant de clan dans ma classe était Shikamaru et le reste étaient des civils. Alors je faisais toujours plus pour ne pas trop me laisser distancer par les gamins comme Sasuke ou Neji. Fierté d'une adulte de vingt cinq ans oblige.

Bref.

A un moment, alors que je faisais le grand écart et que je m'allongeais sur ma jambe droite pour toucher mon pied droit, j'ai entendu un sifflement admiratif.

Aiko Kyo, un enfant de ma classe qui m'avait toujours intrigué s'avançait vers moi.

« - On peut dire que t'es flexible Kagami-san.

Je savais pas trop comment le prendre. Parce que avec Aiko Kyo on avait toujours l'impression que son ton couvait de la moquerie. Alors j'ai posé la question qui me turlupinait.

- T'es une fille ou un garçon ?

Son visage s'est coloré d'une légère couleur rosé avant de me fusiller du regard.

- Pétasse.

Et comme ça elle a tourné les talons. Une vague de remord m'avait envahi mais je n'oubliais pas le fait qu'un ou une gamin(e) de six venait de me traiter de pétasse.

- J'hésite entre sale con ou sale conne, tu m'en voudras pas si je te réponds pas tout de suite ? »

Oui je suis vicieuse je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle face volte face dans la seconde et qu'elle m'attaque à coup de taijutsu.

C'était mauvais.

Pour elle.

Quand elle s'est retrouvé au sol en moins de trois mouvement, elle à hurler de rage. Sauf qu'en même temps elle a sorti le plus gros rot que j'ai jamais entendu.

On s'est regardé toute les deux avec un air surpris, elle-même avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Puis on a explosé de rire.

On riait tellement qu'on ne tenait plus debout, l'echo de nos rire emplissant le terrain vide et les larmes dévalaient nos joue. Et lorsqu'on se calmait un peu il suffisait que l'une croise le regard de l'autre pour se remettre à rire comme des hyènes.

Entre deux rire j'ai réussi à haleter « Ca c'était rugir ! » et c'était reparti pour un tour. Après un long moment , on était allongées sur le sol les abdos douloureux, un sourire béat encore sur le visage.

Puis je me suis tourné vers elle :

« -Isanami kagami, six ans, sexe féminin.

Un sourire narquois s'est affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Aiko kyo, six ans, sexe féminin. »

C'est ainsi que je me suis fait ma première vraie amie. Depuis ce jour on passait la majorité du temps à l'école ensemble et quand je restais après les cours pour m'entraîner en solo elle restait aussi soit pour s'entraîner un peu soit pour lire. Aiko n'était pas très physique, par contre elle avait un excellent contrôle de son chakra et était passionné par une chose qui moi me laissait comme deux rond de flan : le Fuinjutsu. C'est ce qu'elle lisait à longueur de temps, l'art des sceau. Elle m'avait dit que son but était de se trouver un mentor après l'académie et de devenir elle-même un maitre en la matière. Ca prouvait en effet la maturité de la gamine quand même, elle n'était pas comme tout ces gamins qui veulent être des shinobis pour la castagne et le titre de héro.

Aiko avait l'art et la manière de se mettre dans des situations pas possible, parce qu'elle était maladroite et aussi parce qu'elle disait souvent à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait.

D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je me trouve présentement en sa compagnie, en heure de colle à faire des tours de terrain en punition. Car plutôt dans la journée, en plein cour, Aiko les yeux rêveurs avait gloussé. Et même si elle avait voulu être discrète Iruka sensei l'avait entendu.

« - Tu voudrais peut être partagé avec nous ce qui te fais rire Kyo-san ?

- Mmmh, ma sœur vous aurez trouvez à croquer, avait elle répondu d'un air absent. »

Si toute la classe s'était figé, moi je me suis étouffé tellement je riais, j'ignore encore si c'est la tête d'Aiko une fois qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, ou la tête de jeune vierge effarouché d'Iruka sensei qui me faisait le plus marrer.

« K-k-kyo-san ! Retenue ce soir ! Kagami-san tu l'accompagneras puisque tu trouve ça si drôle ! »

Autant dire que je me suis vite tût.

Comme Iruka sensei trouvait que courir pour moi c'était trop facile, il m'a fait rajouter des poids de cinq kilos sur chaque jambe et dix autour de la taille. Aiko a été épargné vu qu'elle rampait déjà.

« - Pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre le plus, grognais je en passant à côté de lui.

- Cours, Isanami-san.

- Tyran, murmurais-je.

- J'ai entendu, fit il remarquer alors que je m'éloignais déjà. »

Je m'inquiétais un peu en dépassant Aiko pour la trente quatrième fois quand je la vis se déplacé en mode chenille.

« - Je crois que,hum, tu devrais repasser bientôt en mode bipède.

- Kyo-san dix tour en plus si tu ne te relève pas, hurla Iruka sensei de l'autre côté du terrain.

- Mmmmbouuuuhouuuuuuhouuuu… »

Prenant pitié de mon amie je me décida d'aller raisonner notre professeur lorsque je repassa devant lui.

« Ecoutez, Iruka-Sama-sensei, sauf votre respect, je trouve que votre réaction et tout à fais disproportionné quand on sait que vous nous punissez parce que l'on vous trouve sexy ! »

Oups. Je ne devais pas employé ce mot là à la base, hum. Je crois que je nous ai condamnés.

Iruka-sensei, à eu un tic nerveux au niveau de l'œil et je lui ai offert mon sourire le plus innocent.

« Rajoute cinq kilo autour de chaque bras, dix tour en plus quand tu auras terminé les cent demandé. »

J'ai déguerpis aussitôt.

« Kyo-san ! Ce sera fois trente si tu ne finis pas ce tour dans cinq seconde ! »

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand j'ai vu Aiko aller aussi vite que l'éclaire en rampant comme une chenille, poussant des petit couinement de terreur.

Mais toute chose a une fin et Iruka sensei à mis fin à notre séance de torture quand Aiko avait en fin fini ces cent dix tour et que je devais faire des pompes en l'attendant. On s'est affalé comme des morses. En partant j'aurais juré voir Iruka-sensei sourire.

Sadique. Vous savez cette rumeur comme quoi Iruka sensei était un instructeur doux et aimant ?

Foutaises.

Bref, ce genre de situation arrivait souvent durant nos années à l'académie. Naturellement les années ont passés toujours de la même manière, j'étais toujours aussi obnubilé par les entraînement et je suis arrivé à l'année de la graduation de notre promotion bien trop vite à mon goût. Durant les dernières années je mettais retrouver successivement dans la classe de Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura haruno et Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, puis shino. Je n'ai jamais échangé avec eux plus de quelques mots et de toutes les façons j'avais la chance d'être dans la même classe que Aiko à chaque fois donc on restait ensemble. Sauf que cet année là quand j'ai ouvert la porte de ma salle de classe je me suis figé. Je suis tombé dans la classe où tout les rookie 9 étaient réunis. Mais ça à la limite je m'en fous. Nan, ce qui me faisait chier c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aiko. Après avoir inspecté chaque recoin de la salle je devais admettre que pour notre dernière année Aiko et moi ne seront pas dans la même classe. J'ai pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'aller ma soir sur un siège vide en hauteur.

« - C'est galère, mais si tu dors ça ira plus vite.

J'ai souri en reconnaissant mon voisin.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

Shikamaru relava sa tête en souriant paresseusement.

- Comme on se retrouve camarade ?, demanda-il en baillant.

- He bien ma foi toujours aussi enthousiastes et motivés que dans nos jeunes années, je dirais, lui repondis je. »

Il eu un sourire ironique et je ne pus retenir un ricanement avant que Iruka-sensei ne commence à parler.

L'heure du déjeuner n'est pas en même temps que celle de la classe d'Aiko apparemment. Résignée j'ai pris mon bento et me suis dirigée d'un air morose sous notre arbre. Je suis sûre qu'Iruka sensei à fait exprès de nous séparé. Il avait réussit a ne pas nous avoir les dernières année en nous refourguant à Mizuki sensei. Et ce mec la n'est PAS du tout sain.

Je mangeais tranquillement en ruminant l'injustice qui m'était faite quand j'entendis le Ô combien familier bruit d'un ventre affamé. J'ai pris un moment avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le mien ( evidement puisque j'était en train de le nourrir) mais que ça venait d'en haut. J'ai regardé le ciel d'un air sceptique. Non je ne ferai pas l'affront de croire que c'est un ange qui a la dalle. Mais un second bruit identique au premier retentit. Et ce n'est que la seconde fois que j'ai levé la tête que je l'ai vu assis sur une branche un air extrêmement gêné sur le visage.

« Uzumaki-san ? »

Surpris que je lui adresse la parole, il se déséquilibra et tomba lamentablement. Sur moi.

« - Uzumaki-san, retires ta main de là.

- Huh ? Aaaaaaaah ! Dé-dé-désolé ! C'était pas fais exprès j'te jure ! »

Il était paniqué, le visage tout rouge d'avoir mis sa main sur ma poitrine naissante ( oui j'ai _que_ onze ans, hum ! ), les bras croisés devant sa tête comme si j'allais me mettre à le frapper sauvagement.

J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je pouvais pas molester un gamin maladroit qui n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui parler des relations entre un garçon et une fille proprement.

Au lieu de ça j'ai vérifié que mon bento était intact, sentant ce pincement de culpabilité au souvenir de ce jour où je lui avais délibérément tourné le dos, je pris un Onigiri et le lui tendit.

Il est resté prostré encore un instant avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre puisque aucun coup ne lui était tombé dessus. Quand il remarqua que je lui tendais un Onigiri il me regarda avec un air abasourdi vite remplacé par un air méfiant. Mh, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse quelque chose de gentil.

« - J'ai pas eu le temps de l'empoisonner entre le temps où tu m'est tombé dessus et celui où je me suis relevé tu sais ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis avisant mon sourire moqueur, il se massa nerveusement la nuque et m'adressa un sourire hésitant en prenant doucement la nourriture.

- Merci, euh …

- Isanami Kagami

- Moi c'est Uzumki Naruto

- Je sais.

Je regrettais aussitôt quand je vis son visage s'assombrir. Evidement que tout le monde le connaissait c'était le « démon » de konoha, il devait croire que ma mère m'avait dit de rester loin de lui.

- Tes blagues sont assez connues, ajoutais je simplement en me servant un autre onigiri.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer instantanément et ce fut à partir de ce moment que je reconnu le Naruto solaire que décrivait le manga.

- Evidement ! fanfaronna-t-il. Je suis le meilleurs pour ça ! Et même pour plein d'autre truc ! après tout je vais devenir le prochain Hokage, sois en sûre !

J'aime bien cet enfant.

- Tu n'ira pas très loin si tu meurs de faim, dis je avec un sourire en poussant la boite contenant mon déjeuner vers lui.

Il rit joyeusement en se servant un autre onigiri.

- Arigato Isanami-chan !

- Hai, hai. »

Les jours suivants je ne me mêlais pas trop à la classe, je parlais souvent avec Shikamaru, Naruto me saluait toujours avec enthousiasme et me demandait parfois mon avis sur telle ou telle chose quand il était pris dans une dispute avec le reste de la classe, ce qui arrivait souvent. Dans ces moment là je répondais simplement ce que je pensais, ce qui allait souvent dans le sens de Naruto, m'attirant les regards intrigués des autre élèves. Mais c'était de la bonne camaraderie, rien de plus.

Je ne m'étai pas fait de réel amis, mais comme d'habitude après les cour je me retrouvait sur un terrain d'entraînement avec Aiko qui lisait pendant que je m'entraînait.

Au environ du milieu de l'année, j'avais fait une découverte étonnante avec mon chakra. J'avais toujours été intrigué par l'affinité de mon chakra que je ne connaissait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Alors je me suis demandé qu'est ce qui défine la nature de l'affinité du chakra.

Je savais que ce flux en moi que j'utilisais était la résultante du mélange de mon énergie spirituelle et physique. La proportion de l'un ou de l'autre influe sur la puissance du nijutsu utilisé. Cela veut dire que ce qui influe sur sa nature sont les molecules même qui la composent. Et mon intuition me soufflait que la molecule de chakra était identique d'un shinobi à l'autre, microscopiquement parlant. Comme l'ADN est constiuté des même bases desoxyribo nucléiques, chez tout les être humain, c'est seulement l'ordre de l'enchainement des bases qui fait que l'ADN à un code différent d'un humain à l'autre.

Alors si le chakra d'une personne a une affinité eau, cela voudrait dire que la manière dont se comporte les molécules de chakra et différente d'un chakra type feu ou vent par exemple. J'ai passé longtemps à me demandé comment les molécules de chakra devaient se comporter pour passer d'une nature à l'autre. Et c'est en regardant bêtement une caserole d'eau bouillir en préparant le diner que ça m'a frappé. Je me suis maudit longtemps de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était la honte pour une ex-scientifique. C'est comme le cycle de l'eau. Quand les molécules d'eau sont toutes serrées les une contre les autre dans un ordre parfait, cela donne l'eau liquide, si les molecules sont eparpillé cela donne un gaz, si les molécules sont serrés les unes contre les autre mais en désordre cela donne un solide.

J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si la nature du chakra était différente c'est parce que les molécules de chakra avaient des tendances à interagir entre elles différemment d'un individu à l'autre. Il y a des personnes qui ont plusieurs affinités car leurs molecules de chakra sont capable d'interagir entre elle d'une manière puis d'une autre. En effet si c'était la molecule même de chakra qui différait d'un type à l'autre cela serai impossible pour une personne d'avoir deux affinité.

J'étais extatique. Et je voulais expérimenter. Alors après avoir supplié Iruka-sensei pendant au moins trois mois, il a enfin consenti à me donner un papier d'affinité du chakra. A la fin des cours je me suis précipité sous l'œil intrigué de mes camarade jusque chez moi. Une fois dans l'arrière cour à l'abri des regards j'ai sorti le bout de papier comme si c'était le saint graal.

Bon j'ai le droit qu'à une seule chance.

Doucement j'ai transfuser un peu de chakra jusqu'au papier.

_Feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu_

Le papier se froissa.

Puis se coupa en deux.

Foudre et vent.

Pas de feu.

Je soupira légèrement déçu de ne pas assouvir mes penchant pyromane, mais foudre et vent c'était stylé aussi. Et puis si mes théorie étaient bonne, je pourrais théoriquement utiliser n'importe quel élément.

Alors déterminer à utiliser le feu, je me suis assise et j'ai commencé à malaxer mon chakra. Le flux tournoyait dans mon corps et je le dirigeais fermement d'un endroit à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Je voulais du feu, alors il me fallait de la chaleur. Je sais que la chaleur et crée par l'agitation des molecules, j'a donc essayé de faire vibrer mon chakra. J'ai visualisé ce flux qui coulait en moi comme une rivière et me concentrant, j'essayais de faire prendre à mon chakra différent chemin d'un seul coup pour séparer et agiter les molecules de chakra.

J'ai du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais rien ne venait. Si ca ne donne rien quand je fais prendre différent chemin, peut être que ça donnera quelque chose si je fais la collision en un point de différent direction de chakra. Je sursauta quand la chaleur de mon chakra grimpa brusquement.

J'allais me lever pour entamer une dance de la joie mais mes genoux flanchèrent. C'est là que je me rendais compte que j'étais vidée de toute énergie. Je m'allongeai à même le sol en grimaçant.

Si faire changer la nature du chakra pour ne serais ce que trois seconde m'épuise de la sorte alors ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose lors d'un combat. Peut être que j'avais passer trop de temps à chercher la bonne manière de faire et que c'est ce qui m'avait épuisé, pas le changement de nature en lui-même. Je devrais sûrement apprendre des techniques futon et raiton afin d'essayer de sentir comment se comportait mon chakra dans chaque cas et ensuite j'essaierais de le faire changer de nature, ce sera plus simple je crois. Forte de mes résolutions je m'endormis à même le sol.

Et puis les semaines avaient passé toujours aussi paisiblement, avec pour moi la même routine. J'avais réussi à trouvé un rouleau de parchemin futon et raiton en fouinant dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Mizuki sensei. J'en ai des fous rire en repensant à ce que l'on a du faire pour éloigner les professeur et pouvoir nous infiltrer avec Aiko. J'ai peut être glissé à demi mots à Naruto que son sexy jutsu courant dans toute l'académie serait une bonne idée. Et Aiko a réalisé un sceau assez complexe de genjutsu qui empêchait les sensei d'accéder à cette partie là du couloir où se trouvait la bibliothèque personnelle de Mizuki sensei. J'avoue que j'ai reconsidérer mon avis sur le Fuinjutsu après ça.

C'est donc sur un terrain d'entrainement assez éloigné que je m'entraînais sur les techniques qui me semblaient accessibles tandis que Aiko lisait paisiblement. En y repensant sachant comment Mizuki sensei est quelqu'un avide de pouvoir dans la série je me suis demandé un instant si ces rouleaux étaient légales. Mais j'ai bien vite oublié ce détail quand j'ai appris ma première technique Raiton.

Et ainsi le temps a passé et je le suis retrouvé au jour de la graduation. J'avais passé toute la semaine précédente à remettre Aiko au niveau au taijutsu. Finalement l'examen c'est bien passé pour nous deux nous avons obtenu notre bandeau frontale et pour fêter cet achèvement les sœurs d'Aiko nous ont emmener manger des grillades. Et passer du temps avec les sœurs d'Aiko au complet c'est toujours fun. D'abord il y a Rui, c'est l'ainée elle à vingt sept ans, célibataire, pâtissière. Comment dire… Elle est, hum, assez autoritaire et perverse. Pour avoir une idée du personnage , la première fois que je l'ai rencontrer elle m'a regardé de haut en bas puis un sourire carnassier a fleuri sur son visage et elle m'a dit : « Y'a du potentiel. Ecoutes gamine quand t'aura passé la puberté reviens me voir, on va s'amuser. ». Maintenant encore je sais pas si je dois en rire ou avoir peur.

Ensuite il y a Akane, c'est l'opposé de Rui, elle a vingt cinq ans, mariée, et elle travaille dans la construction. Elle est douce et toujours poli… jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse boire. Je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas croiser son chemin quand elle à bu, c'est comme si elle avait une double personnalité qui surgissait à ce moment là.

Ensuite il y a Riko et Emiko. Je les appelle Tic et Tac, et même si personne ne sait à quoi je fais référence tout le monde a adopté ce surnom. Ce sont des jumelles, elles ont vingt ans tout juste et elles sont … on va dire qu'elles sont contente de vivre. Ce sont des artistes et leurs projet c'est de monter leur propre agence de décoration.

Puis il y a Tsuchi. Vous avez deviné qu'avec mon humour fulgurant je ne l'appelle que suchi. Elle a dix huit ans, c'est une fille avec un sens du sarcasme et de l'ironie assez poussé et elle adore embêter son monde. Elle a un talent pour l'écriture, je sais qu'elle voudrait être écrivain et faire ses propres livres mais Suchi est le genre de personne avec une vision du monde très affuté. Ce genre de personne dérange dans un monde où les villages encouragent une propagande du culte du village. J'ai lu certain de ces textes, ce n'est pas des pamphlets qui accusent les shinobis et détruisent l'image des village, non. Mais comme je l'ai dis, elle est très lucide.

Enfin , je suis resté avec elles jusqu'au soir avant de passer chercher maman à la boutique où elle travaille et nous somme rentré. Demain serait le jour où je saurais dans quelle team je serais et qui sera mon sensei. Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

_Voilà, voilà le troisième chapitre qui n'est là que grâce à vous parce que vos r'vious m'ont vraiment motivé à le faire ! J'ai bien compris que beaucoup d'entre vous m'attendent au tournant ( je me sens un peu menacé,hum) ou du moins vous êtes curieux de voir où cette histoire va aboutir et je vous en suis reconnaissante vous savez pas à quel point j'ai relus au moins dix fois chaque r'vious parce que c'est trop bon ! Alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et j'attend avec impatiance vos remarques vos critiques vos commentaire et tout ce qui peut vous passez par la tête je ne suis pas séléctive :D ! _

_A la revoyure camarade !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mes amis, mes cheres amis Merci ! Merci pour toute ces r'viou ça me fais chaud au coeur et en plus vous avez pointez certaines choses que je me suis empressé de corriger et d'expliquer dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants._

_GwenElric je suis ravie que ma fic te permette de rêver parce que c'est ce qu'on cherche tous en venant sur ce site et je suis ravie de pouvoir t'en offrir ne serais ce qu'un peu. Nociolla merci de te r'viou je suis contente que ça te plaise et pour la parution des chapitres j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention aux intervalles mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt les r'vious qui me motivent à publier donc voila :D_

_Myhime merci pour tes r'vious plaisante et constructives, tu m'a fait remarquer un aspect important que je n'avais pas assez developé voir pas du tout, j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir dans ce chapitre et de donner une explication. Je ferais plus attention dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésite pas à me faire d'autre remarque ça m'est vraiment utile et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Yuka, merci pour tes commentaires, tu l'as dit bouffie, les r'vious c'est motivant. Pour ce qui est de la romance, mmmmmmh je ne sais pas trop ils ont que douze piges quand même, on se calme ! Quoique j'avoue ce chapitre démontrent une certaine ... Non mais t'a pas cru que j'allais me spoilé toute seule j'm'appelle pas Bernard ! (J'ai rien contre les bernard, longue vie aux bernard)_

_Chauvin, je me sens comme l'élue avec toi, Harry potter peut aller se rhabiller ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !_

_Auliane, merci de m'attendre au tournant avec seulement des pensée non belliqueuses, enfin pas trop, j'espère. En ce qui concerne la famille maternelle d'Isa-chan, oui c'est un clan de civil (il n'y a pas de clan kagami ninja dans naruto) qui sont riches et donc pompeux avec le balais dans le *** qui va avec le pack. Et comme la maman d'Isa-chan avait gentiment suggéré à sa propre maman de leur foutre la paix ils n'ont jamais repris contact et Isanami n'avait jamais évoquez le sujet avec sa mère car ... tu vois... sujet épineux, tabou, tout ça quoi. MAIS cela ne va pas dire que Mamie et toute la famille n'auront aucun rôle à jouer dans la vie de namie-chan ! Patience, patience, le futur viendra avec son pack d'emmerdes t'inquiètes._

_Sur ce merci à tous pour vos r'vous ça me fait plaisir et ça me fait publier plus vite, hum. Si vous voyez du chantage dans la précédente phrase je vous suggère de consulter un spécialiste pour paranoïa aigu._

_Place au chapitre ! Enjoy._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'assignement des équipes. Et je stressais un max. Déjà parce que même si j'avais décidé d'ignorer l'histoire original du manga et de vivre ma vie, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans l'une des équipe des rookie 9. Ensuite si je ne suis pas dans une des équipes des rookie 9, comme ils sont les seuls à avoir été Genin cela voudrait dire que théoriquement mon équipe ne passera pas le test de notre instructeur Jounin. A cette pensé je me suis presque taper la tête contre le mur d'exaspération. Reprenant mes esprit j'ai continué mon chemin jusque mon siège. Hors de question que je ne passe pas Genin, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour ça, j'ai encore des traces de brulure des technique Raiton que j'essaie d'apprendre et j'ai encore les coupures des technique Futon que je peine à apprendre. Fuck l'histoire original, il y aura les rookie 12 c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Iruka-sensei est arrivé et après nous avoir félicité avec cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux, il à commencer à annoncer les équipes.

« …Team 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Team 8: …"

Oh oui, mon dieu merci je ne suis pas dans l'équipe maudite, ni dans aucune des rookie 9 initiaux.

« …Team 11 : Tsuna Sawa, Kazuki Yamamoto, Isanami Kagami…Team 12:…"

C'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi ! Team 11 ! C'est la mienne !

Iruka-sensei avait fini d'assigner les équipes et c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me suis mis à chercher mes co-équipiers des yeux. J'avais déjà entendu leurs nom mais je ne saurais pas les reconnaitre. J'aurais sûrement du faire plus attention à mes camarades de classe.

« - Ano… Kagami-san ? retentit une voix douce et hésitante derrière moi.

Je me retourna pour me retrouver devant un jeune garçon , un peu plus grand que moi en taille, avec des cheveux châtain en bataille, des yeux ambrés et une adorable moue hésitante sur le visage. Il avait l'air un peu apeuré et il se tortillait un peu sur lui-même nerveusement. Trop mignon !

- Je… Je me disais que…hum… ce serait bien de manger ensemble… avec l'équipe. Si tu veux bien sûr !

J'étais bien tenté de ne rien dire et le laisser dans son embarras parce qu'il était juste trop mignon, mais je ne suis pas cruelle et c'était plutôt le genre à Rui et Tsuchi ça.

- Bien sûr Tsuna-kun ! Je vous cherchais en faite !

Il rougit légèrement à l'entente du -kun , mais un sourire soulagé fleurit sur son visage quand mon sourire lui apprit que je n'étais pas sur le point de le dévorer tout cru.

- Super, on était déjà dehors ! s'exclama-t-il réellement soulagé, je ne me savais pas aussi intimidante. »

Je le suivi alors à l'extérieur jusque derrière le terrain d'entrainement où nous attendait le présumé Kazuki Yamamoto. C'était un jeune garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, brun aux yeux bleu, les traits fin et une ligne de machoire carré, il faisait un peu plus âgé que son âge et son assurance tranchait avec le mal aise de Tsuna. Je remarquais avec étonnement deux katanas croisé dans son dos. Un spécialiste de Kenjutsu ?

Je le salua poliment mais celui-ci au lieu de me retourner mon salut me scruta de haut en bas avant de renifler dédaigneusement et de grogner un truc comme « ouai, salut ».

Si j'avais eu une bonne surprise avec Tsuna, lui j'avais déjà envie de le taper. Le pauvre Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre entre l'air grognon du néandertalien et mes envies de meurtres qui devaient irradier. Puis me souvenant que j'étais bien plus âgé que lui, je soupirais et m'assit en face de lui, à côté de Tsuna et ouvrit mon bento.

« - Ano, Isanami-chan, tu es blessé ?

Kazuki relava sa tête avec un air surpris quand il aperçut mes mains avec quelque s traces de brulure pas encore guérie et des coupures.

- Oh, c'est rien, je me suis fais ça en m'entraînant, c'est pas grave, je lui répondis attendris par son air concerné.

- Je peux ? me demanda t'il en tendant ses mains vers les miennes. »

Intriguée je reposais mon bento, et lui tendit mes mains curieuse. J'eu un glapissement de surprise quand je vis une lumière verte irradier de ses mains pour soigner les miennes.

On avait un médic-nin dans notre équipe !

« - Mais… mais … C'est super ça Tsuna ! T'es trop fort ! m'exclamais je extatique le faisant rougir furieusement.

- Oh, euh, merci. Mais c'est pas grand-chose, je … je fais ça depuis petit, mon père est medic-nin alors il m'a appris beaucoup de chose, hum.

- Non, elle a raison c'est vraiment bien, ça va être super utile à l'équipe, rajouta Kazuki faisant rougir Tsuna de plus belle.

J'avoue que j'étais surprise de le voir le complimenter et l'encourager. Il n'était pas si chiant que ça en faite.

- Et toi tu sais faire quoi d'utile, rajouta Kazuki en se tournant vers moi, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est qu'un sale gosse.

- Te dégonflé ta grosse tête à coup sandale, t'en pense quoi ?

- Tch. »

Il retourna à son bento après m'avoir fusillé du regard. Tsuna semblait gêné par le regain de tension mais j'étais surprise de voir qu'il combattait un petit sourire. J'aime bien ce gosse.

Après avoir terminé notre déjeuner on retourna à la salle de classe pour attendre notre sensei.

Et j'avoue que j'étais impatiente, quel genre de jounin nous sera assigné, j'en savais rien, mais j'espérais qu'il soit super fort histoire de pouvoir rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme Kakashi.

Les instructeurs sont arrivés et j'ai dû faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas pousser des glapissements de surprises et ne pas passer en mode fangirl quand j'ai vu Asuma sarutobi. Ce mec est trop sexy.

Il ne restait plus que la team 11 et la team 7. Me retrouver si proche du trio maudit m'a mis assez mal à l'aise au début. Puis Naruto est venu me parler sous le regard étonné de Sakura. On a été interrompu par un bruit assez étrange.

« Mes bééébééééééés, où sont mes petits poussins ? »

Et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le caramel mi long attaché négligemment en une queue basse sur son épaule gauche, un sourire grand comme une banane sur le visage, ses yeux d'un gris sombre glissant sur chacun d'entre nous. Je remarquais que son oreille gauche était percé avec une boucle d'oreille assez féminine.

« Allez soyez pas timides ! Team 11 venez voir papa ! »

Sans une once d'hésitation la team sept nous pointa vivement du doigt, alors que l'homme assez étrange s'approchait de nous son sourire atteignant le coin de ses yeux. Inutile de préciser que ce sourire ne me mettais pas du tout en confiance, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à nous attraper violemment pour nous déguiser en poussins et nous forcé à le suivre en criant des « maman, maman ! » pendant qu'il crierait des glorieux « coin, coin,coin ! ».

.dieu.

Tout mais pas ça. En jetant un coup d'œil à Kazuki qui verdissait je compris qu'il était arrivé au même genre de conclusion que moi, par contre Tsuna qui me tenait le bras tellement fort que je ne le sentait plus devait être arrivé à des conclusion beaucoup plus sanglante. Mais c'est vrai que le sourire du Jounin en face de nous avait un aspect sadique autant que fanatique mielleux.

Puis le jounin nous fit signe de le suivre et il sortit de la classe en gambadant joyeusement, se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement. J'échangeait un regard avec Kazuki ayant pour la première fois l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. C'est fous ce que l'on peut s'unir dans l'adversité. Traînant Tsuna derrière moi je suivi l'homme qui se retournait toutes les deux secondes pour nous adresser des sourires vraiment, vraiment flippant. Inutile de dire qu'on se figeait tout les trois à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Il arriva enfin sous un arbre et s'y adossa. Puis silence. Il ne dit rien nous observant avec ce sourire qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il me faisait penser à un chat. Au chat de cheschire. Je réprimais un frisson.

« Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on se fasse un immense câlin tout les quatre j'espère, avait murmuré Kazuki d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré mais qui tremblait un peu. »

Oh c'était donc à ça que se résumai sa pensé apocalyptique. Oui, ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant, j'avoue. Pour toute réponse le jounin secoua énérgiquement la tête avant de dire : « Naaaaaan, trop banale, ce serait indigne de moi, voyons ! »

Je crois qu'on a tous eu des sueurs froide.

« V-vous n'avez pas l'intention d-de nous saler, poivrer et de nous faire rôtir sur un f-feu de camp puis de n-nous manger avec des ch-champignons ? »

J'ai regardé Tsuna qui tremblait derrière moi avec des gros yeux. Comment de telles idées peuvent sortir d'un être qui à l'air si innocent ?

Même le Jounin avait eu l'air un peu déstabilisé. Un point pour Tsuna.

« Maaaah, je pensais que personne ne savait pour mes habitudes alimentaires, mais à quoi ça rimerait que j'élimine mes adorable bébé tout de suite mmmh ? On ne sait même pas encore amuser. »

Je savais que ce monsieur était follement en train de s'amuser si je me fiais à la lueur de malice qui dansait dans le gris sombre de ses yeux, mais que voulez vous la peur ne se contrôle pas et même si ce n'était probablement pas vrai : IL VENAIT D'AVOUER QU'IL ETAIT CANNIBALE NOM D'UN BRETZEL !

« Vous ne comptez pas nous habiller en poussin et nous forcer à vous appeler papa si ? »

A mes mots, le visage du jounin s'illumina l'air de dire _oh qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ma petite,_ avant de sortir de je ne sais d'où trois horrible choses jaune non identifié.

« DING ! DING ! DING ! Nous avons une gagnante ! »

Il nous lança à la figure chacun un truc jaune que je rattrapa par réflexe. C'était une horrible combinaison Jaune _poussin_, et le pire, le pire c'était pas ces affreuse plumes partout, non. Le pire c'était cet horrible rembourrage au niveau des fesses.

« Oh et j'oubliais de vous dire, dit l'illuminé qui nous servait de sensei, si l'un de vous ne la porte pas je considérerais que vous n'êtes pas prêt à être shinobis et je vous renvois tous à l'académie, finit il avec un air sérieux. »

Il n'y avait plus de lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et son sourire s'était fâné. Il était mortellement sérieux.

On est resté silencieux, chacun gérant comme il pouvait ce malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur nous et qui ce résumait en un mot : _jaune_.

Kazuki se tourna vers nous. Et je m'attendais au pire.

« Je veux être ninja, et je le serais à n'importe quel prix, a-t-il affirmé en nous regardant tour à tour Tsuna et moi, mais si je n'ai plus de dignité je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être shinobis. »

Dire que j'étais surprise et ravie de la force de caractère de mon camarade étais un euphémisme.

C'est avec délectation que je joignais mes mains pour faire quelques signes et que je soufflais rageusement sur cette immondice jaune qui se déchiqueta aussitôt sous le vent acéré de ma technique.

Je vis Kazuki sourire avant de dégainer ses katanas et de réserver le même sort à la combinaison qui lui était destiné.

Tsuna nous regarda avec de grand yeux ahuri avant de les baisser pensivement sur sa combinaison. Puis avec un air déterminé que je ne lui avait jamais vu, il lança sa combinaison au pied du Jounin qui nous regardait toujours sans laisser transparaître l'ombre d'une émotion.

« Je n'irai nulle part sans eux, affirma simplement Tsuna. »

Le jounin resta imperturbable, nous fixant les uns après les autre semblant attendre que l'un d'entre nous perde subitement tout son courage et revienne sur ces paroles. J'avoue que plus les minutes passaient et plus les doutes grandissaient en moi. Je m'étais entraîné dur tout les jours depuis que j'ai deux ans exprès pour ce jour là. Et même si depuis toujours je savais que c'était possible qu'on ne passe pas cette année car il n'y avait pas d'autre équipes qui avaient passé le test autre que les rookie 9 d'origine, j'avais espérer.

J'avais espérer que malgré le destin, le karma où le je ne sais quoi qui guidait ce monde j'aurais pu passer à travers les mailles du filet, faire ma vie comme bon me semblais à la sueur de mon front et la volonté ardente qui m'habitais.

_La fatalité c'est l'excuse des âmes sans volonté_ me disait ma première mère quand j'étais encore Nolwenn. Quand j'étais encore une jeune adulte pleine de promesse à qui le monde tendait les bras, sous les regards fier et aimant de mes parents, moqueurs et attendris de mon frère et ma sœur, juste une jeune femme qui partaient souvent en vadrouille dans des pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec Lucie et Safia juste pour se remplir la tête de souvenirs et se dire un jour, j'ai vécu. Mon cœur se serra à ses pensées et comme à chaque fois où je sentais les larmes me monter au souvenir de mon ancienne vie, je me mettais à penser à mon entraînement à ce que je devais améliorer, ce que je devais apprendre. Peut être qu'en fin de compte je me mentais à moi-même. Peut être que tout cet entraînement depuis toutes ses années n'était qu'un moyen pour oublier la douleur qui m'envahissait à chaque pensée de mon ancienne vie. Peut être que je ne voulais même pas devenir ninja, tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge pour essayer d'oublier cette vie qui me hante. Pour oublier ces questions auxquelles je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses.

Une douce brise vint me siffler aux oreilles me sortant de mes pensées, je levais mon regard seulement pour me retrouver plongé dans le regard orageux du jounin. J'eu un frisson quand je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas sentis m'observer depuis tout ce temps. Il avait ce regard perçant semblant voir à travers votre silence aussi clairement que si vous aviez parlé. Est-ce qu'il avait senti mes doutes ? Si je me fiais à la lueur triomphale dans ses yeux je dirais que oui. Et ce constat me fit réaliser quelque chose.

C'était son but depuis le début, nous faire douter. Nous faire nous demander pourquoi nous voulions être ninja. Revenir aux fondamentales avant de nous jeter sur une voie pleine de dangers. Et j'ai réalisé que outre le fait de vouloir assurer ma propre sécurité et celle de ma présente mère, je voulais être ninja pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'avais perdue une vie de joie et de succés, que je ne retrouverais jamais. J'avais perdue un monde entier.

« Poupée-chan, que décides tu alors ? »

La voie amusée de mon présumé sensei me mit hors de moi. Comment pouvait il s'amuser de mon désarrois ?! N'étais je pas une enfant avec des rêves à ses yeux ?

« Tu peux toujours abandonner. »

Non, je n'étais pas simplement une enfant à ses yeux ni aux yeux d'aucune personne à Konoha. Dans ce monde j'étais un soldat, une future meurtrière potentielle, de la chair à canon dans le pire des cas.

Voulais je vraiment consacrer ma vie à ça ? Me battre pour ma vie à chaque mission ?

Je ne voulais pas. Non je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir jeune. Je n'ai jamais voulu renaître dans un monde que je pensais fictif mais qui est aussi réel que le précédent ! Je n'ai jamais voulu garder tout mes souvenirs ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je garde mes souvenirs ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on m'inflige cette torture ?

Ce serait tellement plus facile de détester cette vie. Pourtant j'aime cette vie, j'aime cette deuxième chance. J'aime cette maman différemment de ma première mais que j'aime tout autant, j'aime Aiko et ses sœurs, j'aime apprendre et confronter la science que je connais aux techniques ninjas. J'aime toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvre à moi. Mais à quelle prix ?

« Il y a pleins d'autre chose à faire pour une fille aussi jolie que toi tu sais. »

Non, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux comprendre. Je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis là. Je veux aimer et vivre pleinement ma vie ici. Je veux être shinobi pour toutes ses raisons. Ce sensei peut aller se faire foutre, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personnes pour atteindre mes objectifs.

« - Ce serai tellement plus facile d'abandonner, tu sais, susurra-t-il.

- Ne pas nous laissez passer est une chose, répondis je le plus calmement possible, mais nous bourrez le crâne d'idioties en ai une autre, gardez votre venin pour des faibles d'esprits. Allez Team 11, on y va, on a pas besoin de lui pour devenir des kick-ass ninjas !

- Mmh j'aime pas sa boucle d'oreille de toute façon, marmonna Kazuki en m'emboitant le pas. »

Je me retourna pour voir Tsuna s'incliner légèrement devant le Jounin avant de nous rejoindre.

Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en face du dit Jounin en me retournant pour avancer. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu bouger.

Aussitôt réflexe de ninja oblige mes camarades et moi nous étions mis en retrait de quelques mètres et d'instinct Kazuki et moi nous étions mis devant Tsuna.

Le Jounin applaudit. Puis il leva ses mains en l'air et se mit à faire une danse qui me fit penser à la macarenna.

Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ?

« Mes poussins, ont réussi ! Mes poussin on passé le test ! Mes poussins sont MES poussins ! »

Kazuki, Tsuna et moi restâmes immobiles intrigué par la manière dont cet étrange bipède était capable de mouvoir son bassin.

« - Putain, murmura Kazuki, il doit être expérimenté.

Je tourna ma tête vers Kazuki tellement vite que je cru m'être péter une cervicale. Il venait de faire une allusion sexuelle n'est ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse Kazuki m'envoya un regard ennuyé du genre « J'suis un peu précoce, et alors ? » et j'éclata de rire. Il eu l'air surpris au début mais un sourire amusé se forma sur son visage alors que je m'écroulais de rire. Puis Tsuna sembla réaliser de quoi on parlait.

- Ah ! Mais…mais Kazuki ! C'était en dessous de la ceinture ça, s'indigna-t-il en devenant tout rouge.

- Hahahaaaaaahaha, littéralement en- en dessous de-de la ceinture, haletais je entre deux fous rire et en pointant de doigt le bassin du Jounin qui se dandinait toujours. »

Kazuki éclata de rire faisant rougir Tsuna de plus belle. Euphorique je me levais et essaya d'imiter les mouvement de mon sensei hilare. Tsuna laissa même échapper un gloussement tandis que Kazuki se leva et imita le Jounin _à la perfection_ !

« - Ka-kazuki ! m'exclamai-je hilare, toi aussi t'a un bassin super cosmique !

- Ca veut dire que t'es expérimenté ? »

La question de Tsuna nous laissa muet. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de demander _ça_ ?

Tsuna semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit devint tout rouge, alors que Kazuki et moi échangions un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Un poids vint s'affaler à nos côtés et je fis face au Jounin souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« - De quoi mes poussins parlent pour rire autant, demanda-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je lui tapai aussitôt la main. J'étais une kunoichi, pas une poupée. Il fit une mine boudeuse qui me rendit jalouse. C'étais MON truc les yeux larmoyant !

- De sexe.

J'avoue que je me glaça aussitôt tandis que Tsuna s'étouffa avec sa salive . Comment Kazuki pouvait dire ça aussi nonchalamment ? Il a douze ans le gosse ! Oui je sais il entre dans la puberté et tout ça mais quand même.

Ce qui m'alarma fut le visage du Jounin qui s'éclaira aussitôt.

- Ah ! Mes petits poussins ! On a pleins de truc à se dire dans ce cas ! Vous savez qu'une fois j'ai rencontrée une fille avec d'enooooorme s….

- STOOOOOOP, m'écriais je alors que Tsuna rendait l'âme et que Kazuki m'envoya un regard assassin, Je ne suis pas contre que vous vous racontiez vos expériences sexuelles ENTRE garçons CONSENTANT ( je désignais Tsuna qui gisait non loin) mais on ne se connaît même pas. Sinon vous pensez bien que ça ne me gênerai pas de parler sexe avec vous, vous vous doutez bien _sensei._

Une lueur amusée se mit à danser dans ses iris sombres, avant qu'il ne fasse un petit soupir dépité.

- Hai, hai, on s'amusait pourtant bien ! Bon, nous allons nous présenter chacun son tour par nom prénom âge ce que vous aimez détestez hobby et objectifs pour le futur ce genre de truc chiant quoi…

- …ce genre de truc normal quoi, le repris je.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, dit il en haussant les épaules, donc je commence. Je suis Shirano Izaya, vingt quatre ans, célibataire depuis toujours, j'aime beaucoup de choses dont le chocolat et je déteste beaucoup de chose dont le chocolat…

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kazuki faire un signe de pendaison à Tsuna qui essaya de retenir un rire…avant qu'une sandale ne viennent les gifler tout les deux. Je regardais avec des yeux ronds Izaya sensei remettre sa sendale.

- …ainsi que ceux qui n'écoute pas quand je parle, mes hobby sont hum, je sais pas trop, je fais beaucoup de choses, et mon objectifs pour l'instant et de vous faire passer du stade mollusque où vous êtes maintenant à des kick ass ninja. Voila, poupée-chan d'abord.

Je tiquai au surnom de poupée mais je ne dis rien.

- Je m'appelle Isanami Kagami, pas de poupée-chan ou quoique ce soit qui me comparerait à une femelle faible et en détresse, j'ai douze ans, j'aime m'entraîner, apprendre et expérimenter de nouvelle choses, j'aime prendre un bain en plein milieu de la nuit, j'aime la viande et j'adore le lait et sûrement pleins de choses que je n'ai pas encore expérimenté, mes hobby sont plus ou moins relié à ce que j'aime. Je déteste, m'ennuyer, les préjugés et sûrement d'autres choses que je ne sais pas encore. Mes objectifs pour le futur sont de devenir une kick ass ninjas et d'être libre.

- Etre libre, nami-chan ? demanda Izaya-sensei, tu ne l'es pas là maintenant ?

- Si, je répondis faisant fi du surnom qu'il m'avait donner, mais je veux rester libre tout ma vie même en étant ninja.

- Mmmh, fit il pensivement, intéressant. A toi !

- Je m'appelle Tsuna Sawa, j'ai douze ans, j'aime m'entraîner et apprendre de nouvelle manière de soigner ou d'apaiser les gens, j'aime me sentir utile, j'aime les dangos et plein d'autre choses, je n'aime pas l'injustice et je déteste échouer ce que j'entreprend, mes hobby sont d'apprendre tout les genres de médecine à travers le monde, et mon objectif pour le futur et de devenir un des meilleurs medic nin et de developper mes propres ninjutsus.

J'avoue que je découvrais Tsuna sous un nouvel angle, il avis l'air détérminé et bien plus sur de lui lorsqu'il parlait de ninjutsu médical. Je sourie attendrie, en plus d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement bon il semblait être doué dans son domaine et déterminé.

Le jounin hocha la tête apparemment satisfait. Puis il désigna Kazuki d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis Kazuki Yamamoto, j'ai eu treize ans il y a une semaine, j'aime m'entraîner et j'adore manier Tenshi et Akuma, dit il en désignant tour à tour chaque épée dans on dos.

Il a appelé ses épée ange et démon. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il fait avec.

-…J'aime manger de tout, je suis pas difficile sur ce point là, je déteste les gens qui se plaignent tout le temps et qui ne font aucun effort et je déteste faire de nouvelle connaissance car je ne sais pas comment me comporter, avoua-t-il et j'aurai juré le voir rougir un instant.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il m'avait semblé désagréable au début. En faite il ne savait comment me parler et il était super mal à l'aise. Trop mignon !

- … je n'ai pas de hobby particuliers et mes objectifs pour le futur et de devenir le meilleur manieurs d'épée possible et de pousser mon kekkai genkai au maximum de ses possibilités.

Je me redressa aussitôt. Il avait un Kekkai genkai ?!

- Un kekkai genkai, s'exclama Tsuna formulant à haute voix la pensée générale.

- Ouai, marmonna Kazuki.

Puis il fit un mouvement de la main et une flaque d'eau à mes côtés se souleva pour se cristaliser aussitôt.

La glace. Se mec utilisait la glace. Troooooooop la chance ! Moi aussi je veux un truc stylé !

- Hé bien, hé bien, mes poussins, dit Izaya sensei tout sourire en se relevant, cet équipe est des plus intéressante ! Je serais donc votre instructeur où je serais donc chargé de vous entraîner et vous emmenez en missions et vous apprendre tout les trucs de la vie ! Appelez moi Papa !

- Hors de question.

- Raah appelez moi Izaya-sama alors si vous y tenez tant, ce que vous êtes dure avec moi. Attendez vous donc à souffrir mes chères élèves parce que je ne permettrais pas la médiocrité dans mon équipe, je ne suis pas un prodige depuis mes plus tendre année pour me taper des mollusques, compris ?

Devant son air sérieux et l'atmosphère macabre qui nous entourait d'un coup nous ne pûmes que répondre un oui unanime.

- Bien, finit il tout sourire, rendez vous au terrain d'entraînement numéro onze demain à six heure du matin sans faute pour votre premier entraînement. Bye bye ! »

Puis il s'en alla tranquillement, en gambadant joyeusement cueillant une fleur au passage qu'il glissa derrière son oreille. En un battement de cil il n'était plus là.

« - Je suis le seul à me sentir épuisé, demanda Tsuna d'une petite voix.

Kazuki et moi échangeâmes un regard.

- Naaaan. »

_Et voila, j'attend vos impression sur La Team 11 et leur sensei, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de Tsuna, Kazuki, Izaya et Isanamie j'attend avec impatience !_

_Ps: Toute ressemblance ( prenoms ou quelques trait de carctères) avec d'autre personnages d'autre mangas connu n'est pas fortuite je l'avoue, mais c'est ainsi que je voyais les camarades d'Isa-chan, ceux qui vont l'accompagner dans toute sortes de galères et tout et tout, pour moi ça ne pouvait être que ce genre de personne !_

_A la revoyure camarade !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Helllloooooooooo la compagnie ! Ah je me sens bien, un chapitre nouvellement sortie, des r'vious à répondre que demande le peuple ?_

_Izaiza14 : Merci de ta r'viou et je crois que en effet tu as compris que pour l'équipe onze la perversité c'est un peu la base !_

_Ihephe : Oui l'amie ! Tu as bon, c'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de tsunayochi sawada de reborn pour sawa Tsuna mais tu remarquera que je me suis seulement inspiré et que ils sont quand même pas mal differents. Pareils pour Izaya sensei où je me suis inspiré de Durarara avec Izaya Orihara mais encore une fois ils sont assez différents. Sinon c'est tout._

_Chauvin : Tes r'viou me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que l'histoire doit aller doucement et que je dois décrire leur entrer dans la vie de shinobi pas à pas de manière aussi réaliste que possible. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit je vois ce que tu veux dire en disant que Izaya est un melange de anko jiraya et gai mais pour te répondre je dirais que c'est plus complexe quand même et qu'il est juste Izaya ! :D J'espére que je ne te décevrais pas et que je te garderais du bon côté de la force ! Nan je plaisente HP c'est bien aussi ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait une fiction dessus aussi … Oui je me fait de la pub et alors ? Les temps sont dures._

_Auliane et Lilith Anguis : Je suis contente que leur sensei vous plaise parce que on va se le coltiner pendant un petit moment quand même, merci pour vos r'viou !_

_Yuka : Evidemment ! Que serai la vie sans un peu d'amour ? Mais j'avoue que j'hésite pas mal avec qui caser Isa-chan. Qui voudrait d'une fille un peu orgueilleuse avec une fierté mal placé, avec d'étrange priorités, accro à l'entrainement, cherchant toujours une explication scientifique à tout et n'importe quoi ? Orochimaru peut être ? Je plaisante, elle n'a pas encore tourné Zoophile la petite. Pour répondre à ta question je me suis inspiré ( et je dis bien inspiré parce que mes perso sont quand même assez différents de ceux des mangas) de Tsunayoshi sawada de KHR et Izaya Orihara de Durarara. En ce qui concerne ton hypothèse par rapport à Kazuki, j'avoue que j'ai pensé à faire de lui un personnage réincarné aussi mais finalement j'ai décidé que non. Alors non Kazuki n'a pas été réincarné comme Isa-chan, et ce même si il est bien informé sur certain sujets. Et puis tu sais moi aussi à treize ans j'étais très très bien informé sur beaucoup de choses ! En tout cas merci pour tes r'vious j'adore communiquer avec les lecteurs !_

_Myhime : Hey ! Merci pour ta r'viou surtout qu'elle était constructive ! Oui si tu fais attention j'ai remplacé Le Anju par tenshi car tu avais raison ! Je pensais vraiment que Anju ca voulait dire ange en plus, je ne sais pas d'où mes venu cette légende urbaine. Quoiqu'il en soit merci ! Je suis contente que Izaya te plaise même si je t'avoue que je ne connais pas Inu x boku. Moi aussi ce que je préfere chez Izaya-sensei c'est sa personnalité changeante ( les schizophrènes sont nos amis ! Il faut les aimer aussi !). Tu as le droit de mettre autant de « Je » que tu veux camarade, This is your r'viou, your moment ! _

_Mlodies : Merci pour ta r'viou. Si tu kiff, je kiff ! Pour ce qui est d'une particularité pour isa-chan, je ne compte pas faire de technique héréditaire mais je crois que tu a dèjà pu remarqué qu'elle était capable de faire des trucs stylé avec son chakra, c'est classe quand même non ?_

_Assez parler place au chapitre !_

Il était cinq heure du matin quand je franchissais l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement numéro onze.

Profitant du calme et de la solitude temporaire dont je disposais je fis mes étirements avec ce sentiment de fierté quand je tortillais mon corps dans des poses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible dans mon ancienne vie. Bien vite je passais le reste de l'heure à travailler mon chakra.

Oui je travaillais mon chakra. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de normal puisque une fois j'en avais vaguement parlé à Iruka sensei pour avoir des conseils. Le bougre m'avait regardé avec des gros yeux en me disant formellement qu'il était strictement impossible de forcer son chakra à changer de nature et que je devais me contenter de mes affinités. Cela va sans dire que j'avais totalement ignoré ses dires et que j'avais continué de travailler mon chakra.

Cela consistait à essayer de faire interagir mes molécules de chakra de manière différente entre elles. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais réussi au prix de gros effort à sentir mon chakra s'enflammer à l'intérieur de moi. Mais pour arriver à ce résultat j'avais dû décortiquer la manière dont se comportait mon chakra quand j'utilisais le vent ou la foudre.

Sans grande surprise quand j'utilisais le vent, les molecules de chakras s'éloignait les unes des autres et bizarrement elles adoptaient un mouvement de précession, c'est-à-dire qu'elle tournaient sur elles même. C'est étrange de se dire que j'ai une perception tellement fine de mon chakra. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais je sais que ce n'est pas normal de sentir à _l'echelle moléculaire_ le comportement de mon chakra ! Je veux dire certaines personnes luttent pour trouver et malaxer leurs chakra dans son tout, et moi je suis capable de le sentir et de l'analyser_ molécule de chakra par molécule de ckakra._

Peut être est ce la conséquence de toute une vie où j'ai étudié les sciences, me rendant ainsi plus sensible et plus aptes à comprendre les sensations que me procure le chakra et qui m'étaient inconnu dans ma première vie. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais l'intuition que je tenais là quelque chose d'unique et que je devais le travailler. J'ai toujours été une opportuniste et je ne m'en cache pas. Pour en revenir au chakra, je trouvais étrange le mouvement de précession car d'après ce que je sais il est le résultat d'un champ magnétique à proximité. C'était un point que je ne comprenais absolument pas et frustrais mon côté scientifique.

Pour ce qui était de la foudre, c'est en l'analysant que cela m'a le plus aidé pour avoir un chakra type feu. Quand j'utilisais la foudre les molécules de chakra se divisaient en deux groupes et se mettaient littéralement à vibrer de manière alternative créant ainsi une différence de potentiel entre les deux groupes de molécule .Je crois que c'est comme ça que l'électricité se transmettaient de molécule en molécule. Sachant que le feu était le résultat de la combustion à partir de là l'équation était simple il me fallait un combustible, de la chaleur et de du dioxygène.

Evidemment le chakra était le combustible et même si je n'avais aucun moyen de le vérifier j'avais fait l'hypothèse que le chaka était composé d'atomes d'oxygène. Pour ce qui était de la chaleur, j'avais commencé à malaxé mon chakra comme pour utiliser une technique de foudre mais en essayant de faire vibrer toute les molécules de chakra en même temps. J'avais du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais j'y arrivais graduellement et au bout de trois semaines j'y étais parfaitement. J'avais eu l'impression de littéralement prendre feu. Je n'ai pas réfléchis deux fois avant de me jeter dans le lac à côté.

Maintenant je m'étais focalisé sur l'eau. Maintenant que j'arrivais à faire changer mon chakra en type feu je voulais le faire changer en type eau et ça faisait depuis quelques semaines déjà que je peinais à faire tenir mes molécules de chakra serré et en ordre. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas mon chakra je me remettais à l'exercice de faire plier mon chakra à mes ordres. Au bout d'un long moment je commençais à sentir une fraîche sensation d'écoulement mais elle fut tellement brève que je crû l'imaginer. Grognant contre cette énième échec je rouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à Kazuki et Tsuna qui me regardaient perplexe. Je ne l'ai avait même pas entendu arriver.

« - Si on était des ennemis tu serais six pied sous terre, me fit remarquer Kazuki en guise de bonjour.

- Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pris la peine de m'enterrer, rétorquai-je simplement.

- Bonjours Isanami-chan, se contenta de dire joyeusement Tsuna. »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en lui rendant son bonjour, cet enfant était trop adorable.

« Bien, bien mes poussins sont ponctuels ! »

Nos trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'un des arbres qui voyait perché en son sein notre sensei pour le moins surprenant. Il sauta au bas de l'arbre comme s'il venait de descendre une marche d'escalier et se retrouva instantanément devant nous. Je ne savais pas quelle genre de technique il faisait pour se déplacer aussi vite mais j'avais hâte qu'il nous l'apprenne.

Poli que nous sommes nous avons accueilli notre sensei avec enthousiasme et respect !

« Ohayo Izaya-sensei !GUUUH »

Une sandale vint nous gifler tout les trois, à la chaîne.

« J'ai déjà dit hier que c'était ou Papa ou Izaya-SAMA! »

Mon dieu, on va pas s'en sortir vivant.

« Bon, aujourd'hui consistera à me faire une idée du niveau de chacun dans chaque domaine, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, endurance vitesse et tout le tintouin. »

Chantonna-t-il en remettant sa sandale. Puis il se releva et darda sur noue un regard dur accompagné d'un fin sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Je tiens juste à préciser que je déteste perdre mon temps et je déteste par-dessus tout le perdre pour des faibles. »

Un silence morbide suivit ses paroles.

« Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous apprenne des trucs pas à pas en vous encourageant au long de la route vous pouvez tout de suite vous barrez. Avec moi c'est possible que vous frôliez la mort plus d'une fois. »

Dangereux. Me soufflait mon instinct. Cet homme était dangereux. Ce n'était pas un gentil professeur qui nous apprendrait par A plus B comment devenir Shinobi. C'était un tueur sur entraîné qui devait faire de nous des tueurs comme lui. C'était cet partie là de lui qu'il nous montrait maintenant. Cette partie qui se trouvait en chaque shinobi et que nous devrions développer nous aussi. Cet homme n'hésitera pas à nous faire mal.

Il eu un sourire amusé et je cru même apercevoir brièvement une lueur de fierté quand il vit qu'aucun de nous ne broncha.

« Bien, Namie-chan, toi la première. »

Je m'avançais vers lui prudemment sans savoir trop quoi faire alors qu'il me regardait faire attentif, contre toute attente il me sourit gentiment. Puis il disparût.

Huh ?

Une douleur fulgurante m'envoya valser dans les airs. L'adrénaline monta en flèche dans mon organisme quand je compris que j'étais en train de me faire attaquer. D'un mouvement ultra souple je réussi je ne sais trop comment à retomber sur mes pieds. Les sens en alerte, le cœur battant à mes oreilles tellement fort que je n'entendis pas Izaya sensei arriver encore une fois. J'eu juste le temps de lever mes main devant mon visage avant de me prendre un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Mon souffle se coupa, et j'eu un haut le cœur.

Je me forçais à me relever et ignorer mon corps qui criait à la douleur. Je devais me calmer. Je suis douée pour sentir le chakra des gens et le vent est mon affinité, je peux le faire. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, je peux le faire.

Me concentrant immédiatement, j'ignorait la peur et la douleur, essayant de sentir aux alentour où pouvait être mon sensei.

Rien ne vint pendant un moment, et je ne bougea pas, la tête froide et les yeux rivé sur le sol devant moi. Je sais que je ne le verrai pas venir. Je devait le sentir, l'entendre.

Puis je le sentis. Une présence fusa vers moi à grande vitesse et le vent siffla.

A gauche.

Je mis toute la force que j'avais pour contrer la jambe de mon sensei avec la mienne.

Et je crois bien que je m'étais pété le tibia.

Je reculai instantanément de trois bon mètre alors qu'il ne bougea pas semblant à a la fois surpris et satisfait. Puis il disparût.

A droite.

Mais c'est comme s'il allait plus vite encore je croisais mes bras trop tard puisque le coup m'atteignit quand même au torse. Il disparut encore.

La frustration montait en moi et je m'exhortais au calme en inhalant profondément. J'étais trop lente. Ca ne servait à rien de pouvoir le sentir arriver si j'étais trop lente. Je devais trouver un moyen d'être plus rapide et de l'empêcher de disparaître.

En haut.

Je concentrai du chakra dans mes pied et m'éloigna d'un bond qui eu l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Me réceptionnant tant bien que mal contre un arbre j'essaya de mettre moins de chakra dans mes pied quand je sentis sensei arriver par la droite et que je l'évitais de justesse. Une idée germa soudain dans ma tête. Si je pouvais mettre du chakra dans mes pied pour de déplacer plus vite pourquoi ne pas en mettre dans mes muscles pour aller plus vite et frapper plus fort ?

Je me rappelai brièvement que c'était ce que Tsunade faisait pour frapper plus fort mais j'étais loin de pouvoir un jour avoir les mêmes effets qu'elle.

A gauche.

Cette fois je malaxais mon chakra et je l'attendis déterminée, transfusant doucement du chakra aussi régulièrement que je pouvais dans mes muscles.

Il arriva et son coup de pied retourné se retrouva arrêté par le mien. Et vous savez quoi ?

J'avais même pas mal.

Me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, je profitais de cet instant où sensei n'avait pas encore disparût pour agir.

Si je voulais éviter qu'il disparaisse encore je devais l'attaquer. Profitant du fait que je soit légère par rapport à lui je m'appuyait sur sa propre jambe avec la mienne pour me retourner et l'attaquer avec mon autre jambe. Il para facilement l'attaque avec son bras gauche tandis que le droit fusa à toute vitesse vers ma tête. Me courbant en arrière comme une gymnaste je retomba au sol souplement mais je vis sa jambe se lever pour me faucher. Je me laissa tomber au sol dans un grand écart pour l'éviter et aussi vite que je pus je me surélevai sur mes bras et fit une rotation pour le faucher. Je sentis légèrement ma cheville effleurer la sienne mais il avait évité trop tôt.

Je le sentit derrière moi et je savais qu'il me toucherais même si je me retournais maintenant. Alors je joignis mes mains et me retourna.

« Katon goukakyu no jutsu ! »

Je regardais avec fierté l'immense boule de feu foncer vers sensei tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement. Il recula instantanément de quelque mètre avant de faire s'élever un mur d'eau.

Je soupirai frustré qu'il s'en débarrasse si facilement. J'en avais chié des mois pour pouvoirs utilisé le feu et lui s'en sortait sans une égratignure.

Attends, c'est normal qu'un dragon d'eau sorte du mur d'eau et fonce sur moi ?

L'adrénaline me fit réagir et instinctivement je joignis mes mains en quelques signes et aussitôt des vent violents et contraires se mirent à tournoyer entre moi et le dragon. Celui-ci essaya de les traverser, et il réussit.

Une gerbe d'eau vint violemment me frapper fouettant vivement mon corps et m'envoyant valser plus loin. Mais je m'estimais heureuse en me relevant que je n'ai rien de cassé. Il faut croire que ma technique avait limité les dégâts. Je poussai un juron quand je vis sensei disparaitre encore une fois. J'évitais tout juste en faisant un salto arrière le coud de coude qui m'aurait assommer pour sûre et je balançais mon pied vers son visage. Il attrapa agilement ma jambe remonta son genoux pour me l'assener dans le ventre mais je le repoussa des deux mains et tourna sur moi-même pour me libérer de son emprise. A peine retombai-je sur le sol que, avisant l'eau autour de nous, je mis mes main au sol et lança ma technique.

« Raiton : Jibashiri ! »

Izaya sensei ouvrit de grand yeux puis sourit avant de répliquer :

« Raiton : le condensateur humain. »

Avec horreur je vis mes vagues électriques se regrouper autour de lui avant de se mettre à grossir encore et encore.

Comme dans un film au ralentis je le vis sourire, et je sûs ce qui allait se passer.

Putain. Il me faut de l'eau. Tout de suite ! Paniquée je me mis à malaxer mon chakra pour le forcer à prendre la forme dont j'avait besoin.

Avec horreur je vis Izaya sensei faire un geste désinvolte de la main et les vagues d'éclairs amplifiés fusèrent vers moi.

Dans un élan de désespoir je relâchait d'un coup le chakra que je malaxais.

Tout se passa tellement vite que je ne compris pas.

Je ressentis une douleur foudroyante dans tout mon corps, j'eu la brève image d'un torrent d'eau, la douleur encore. Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Ce fut les bruits d'un combat qui me réveillèrent. Je papillonnais des yeux grognant contre la lumière aveuglante du soleil quand j'entendis Kazuki jurer comme un charretier.

« Putaaaaaaaaain ! Vous pouvez au moins faire semblant d'être essoufflé ?! »

J'entendis Izaya sensei rire avant que Kazuki n'étouffe un cri de douleur.

« - Oh namie-chan tu es réveillé ? me parvint la voix de Tsuna, il se pencha sur moi et mit ses mains au dessue de ma tête. Depuis quand est ce qu'il a adopté le surnom de sensei pour moi ?

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis out ? demandai je d'une voix rauque.

- Oh non vingt minutes tout au plus, après toi c'était moi et j'ai pas tenu cinq minutes, dit il en rigolant nerveusement.

C'est vrai qu'en le regardant bien il avait un énorme coquard, des bleus et des égratignures un peu partout.

- T'inquiète pas on est tous dans le même cas, lui dis je gentiment.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Absolument pas namie-chan ! T'a été extraordinaire ! Bien sur à côté d'Izaya-sama c'est rien mais tu es celle qui à le plus surpris sensei et puis tu as tenu vingt cinq minutes environ.

- Ah, c'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

- Oh, fit il en rougissant , oui désolé j'ai du enlever ton tee shirt parce que tu avais des brulures et …

Des brulures ? Pourtant je ne sentais rien. Je m'examinais méticuleusement et je ne vis rien d'anormal a part quelques hématomes. Ce garçon était un don du ciel !

- Tsuna t'es vraiment fantastique, m'exclamais-je en lui collant un bisous sur la joue, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi !

- Ah, euh, hum, oui …j'veux dire … d'accord, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. »

Je gloussai devant son air gêné et sa phrase sans queue ni tête avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait un combat non loin.

Me retournant pour voir leur combat je restai un moment sans voix. Le terrain était jonché de pic de glace et l'air que respiraient Kazuki et sensei avait l'air glacé. D'ailleurs Kazuki était dans un sale état. Sensei n'avait absolument aucune égratinure. Kazuki avait dans chaque main une épée et se lança sur sensei dans un style de combat qui me fit penser au samurai d'un manga que j'avais lu dans mon ancienne vie. Je crois que ça s'appelait Samurai Champloo et le mec était habillé en rouge. Oui, il me faisait définitivement penser à lui dans sa manière de combattre. C'était sauvage et il semblait plutôt fort pour son âge. Après avoir raté sensei qui sauta dans les air encore une fois il s'immobilisa et souffla sur le sol. Aussitôt une plaque de glace se forma et sensei atterrit dessus et surpris il lutta pour garder son équilibre sur la plaque glissante.

« Aha ! »

Fière de lui Kazuki s'élança vers sensei pensant profiter de ce moment de surprise mais Izaya sensei se contenta de lever nonchalamment la main. Et de claquer des doigts. Un fin faisceau électrique vint ricocher sur la glace qui était un excellent conducteur et vint taper Kazuki en plein dans le torse lui faisant faire un vol plané et il atterrit plus loin. Il ne se releva pas.

Sensei se tourna vers nous et nous cria joyeusement :

« Dix huit minutes pour Kazuki ! »

Tsuna se leva aussitôt en courant pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Kazuki. Je restai assise et je vis de loin Tsuna commencer à s'activer autour de mon co-équipier à terre.

Mon professeur se dirigea vers moi en gambadant joyeusement puis il s'assieds à mes côtés me tendant une petite fleur avec un sourire angélique.

Je le regarda un moment perplexe, puis je pris prudemment la fleur.

« - C'est votre manière de me dire que vous n'avez pas apprécié de m'avoir électrocuté vive ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis me dit simplement.

- Non, je trouve juste que les fleurs te vont bien namie-chan !

- Je ne suis pas une poupée délicate ou une faible fille avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux !

Izaya sensei me regarda en acquiesçant sérieusement l'air de dire qu'il comprenait mon indignation et que j'avais totalement raison. Mais c'était tellement exagéré que c'était pas crédible. Et puis il retenait un petit sourire amusé !

- Sadique, grommelais-je à mi-voix alors qu'il me donnait un sourire éclatant.

Cependant je ne pus de m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en regardant la petite fleur bleue qu'il m'avait donné. Je la glissai discrètement dans mes cheveux mais du coin de l'œil je vis Izaya sensei étirer un sourire satisfait.

- Bah quoi je reste une fille quand même hum !

- Mais j'ai rien dit namie-chan, dit il sournoisement en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Humph. »

Je vis Tsuna se relever avec Kazuki qui avait l'air d'une humeur de chien. Tsuna faisait vraiment des miracles. Lorsqu'ils furent près de nous Izaya sensei se leva et j'en fis de même.

« Bien un petit débriefing s'impose mes poussins. »

Je tendis à Kazuki une bouteille d'eau qu'il engloutit dans la minute. Tsuna s'assied l'air fatigué et Kazuki le suivit. A mon humble avis, c'est une mauvaise idée. Aussitôt une sandale vint les gifler tout les deux et je ne pus retenir un rire avant que la sandale ne se retourne contre moi.

On se retrouva donc tout les trois à se frotter la joue en regardant notre sensei avec incompréhension.

« Si votre sensei est debout vous restez debout bande de petit cochons ! Et on ne se moque pas de ses camarades namie-chan ! Tiens tu m'a donné une idée à partir de maintenant si l'un d'entre vous fais quelque chose de mal c'est a tout les trois que viendra la punition ! »

Kazuki et Tsuna me fusillèrent du regard. Je marmonnai vaguement quelques excuses.

« Bien donc le débriefing ! »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Namie-chan on va commencer par tes points faibles. Tu manque de force physique et même si tu fais usage de chakra pour augmenter ta force cela t'es préjudiciable. Ce qui est très dommage car ton taijutsu n'est pas mal du tout. Tu es rapide par rapport aux autres gosses de votre âge mais de mon point de vue tu reste trop lente. Tes jutsus manque de puissance et je dirais à première vue que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez concentré en chakra car j'ai remarqué comme un manque de consistance. Faire du feu c'est bien quand il brule c'est mieux. »

J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il disait en hochant la tête doucement. Mes jutsu manquaient de puissance. D'après sensei ils ne seraient pas assez concentré en chakra. Ca me laissais un peu perplexe. J'avais pourtant mis un point d'honneur dans mes entraînement à mettre le plus de chakra possible dans mes attaques. D'où pouvait venir le manque de consistance de mon chakra alors ?

« Maintenant tes points forts. »

Revenant à mon sensei j'écoutais attentivement.

« Le domaine dans lequel tu es le plus à l'aise est sans aucun doute le taijutsu. Tu es souple, ce dont la majorité des shinobi néglige et c'est un grand avantage que tu ne dois pas perdre car cela te rend agile et difficile à toucher. Tu es relativement rapide même si tu es capable de l'être beaucoup plus. Tu es très perceptive, c'est-à-dire que tu regarde autant que tu écoute et sens ton adversaire ce qui est un atout considérable en taijutsu et tu dois le développer. Tu as un bon esprit d'analyse et tu n'hésite pas à prendre des initiatives et t'adapter, c'est une très bonne chose. Tes jutsus manquent de puissances mais ils sont précis et bien exécuté, tu sembles avoir une facilité à manier ton chakra, travaille ce côté-là tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec. »

Tu crois pas si bien dire mon coco.

Il se tourna vers Tsuna qui sursauta.

« Tsuna, tu es excellent dans ton domaine, le ninjutsu médical. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu des shinobi de ton âge avec un tel niveau. »

Tsuna rougit de plaisir et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire satisfait.

« Mais pour le reste ça craint. »

Ouch. Tsuna grimaça légèrement à la remarque de sensei.

« Ton taijutsu n'est pas au point car tu ne t'entraîne pas assez pourtant tu as le potentiel pour faire beaucoup mieux surtout que tu es très observateur. Tu n'a pas utilisé de genjutsu alors que avec ta maîtrise du chakra tu pourrais faire un très bon illusionniste. Etre un bon médic-nin c'est bien et utile à l'équipe mais tu ne dois pas être sans défense si on t'attaque et que tes co-équipier sont occupé avec leurs propre adversaire dans ce cas là tu ne seras qu'un fardeau. »

Ses paroles étaient dure mais vrai, Tsuna hocha gravement la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il se tourna finalement vers Kazuki qui se redressa et carra les épaules attendant la sentence.

« - Je suis assez impressionné par la manière dont tu manies tes épées, ce n'est pas le style de kenjutsu que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Ou as-tu appris ?

- Tout seul, grommella kazuki.

- Tout seul ? répéta-t-il perplexe.

J'avoue que j'étais aussi surprise comment pouvait-on apprendre à manier l'épée tout seul ? C'est vrai que c'était plausible vu que son style de kenjutsu était assez sauvage et désordonné. Mais ca lui donnait un côté imprévisible qui était plutôt un atout pour lui.

Kazuki grimaça nerveusement devant le regard insistant d'Izaya sensei, avant de soupirer.

- Je suis orphelin j'avais personne pour m'apprendre, dit il rougissant en lançant quelques coup d'œil vers Tsuna et moi.

Voyant aucune réaction il continua mal à l'aise:

- Y'avait cette kunoichi qui s'entraînait au kenjutsu dans les terrains d'entraînements derrière l'orphelinat et j'ai tout de suite sû que je voulais apprendre à manier l'épée. Je regarde ses entraînements tout les jours et j'essaye de faire le mien, c'est tout.

Je comprends mieux, il n'avait pas été proprement entraîné mais il avait une référence qu'il copiait.

- Je vois, dit simplement sensei, quoi qu'il en soit tu a un bon niveau de kenjutsu mais tu délaisse le taijutsu. Un utilisateur de kenjutsu est d'autant plus fort qu'il est un bon utilisateur de taijutsu. De plus avec ton kekkai Genkai tu pourrais faire d'intéressante combinaison.

Tu m'étonne veinard.

- Tu frappe fort et précis mais tu as du mal à esquiver et savoir encaisser c'est bien mais pas toujours recommandé. Tu manie très bien la glace mais tu manque d'inventivité tu attaques toujours de front alors qu'avec la glace tu peux faire beaucoup de chose pour mener ton adversaire pas le bout du nez. Le coup de la patinoire à la fin de notre affrontement était bien par exemple. J'essaierai de te trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'accorder quelque moment pour t'enseigner les bases du kenjutsu classique.

A ses derniers mots Kazuki releva vivement la tête les yeux pleins d'étoiles, avant d'hocher avidement la tête.

- Bien, s'exclama notre sensei tout sourire, il doit être aux alentour de trois heures vous devez être affamé petit ventre sur pattes que vous êtes à cet âge là, hahahahaha.

On se contenta de regarder notre sensei se bidonner pour une raison qui nous échappait mais que personnellement je ne voulais pas savoir.

- Donc mes bébés, vous pouvez rentrer à la maison et vous sustenter moi je m'en vais, voyez vous, des devoirs à accomplir, des gens à gratifier de ma glorieuse personne, ce genre de chose quoi ! A demain même heure même endroit !

Il s'en alla fièrement sans nous laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en chantonnant et regardant aux alentour comme un enfant qui découvrait Disney land. Avant de franchir la sortie du terrain d'entraînement il se retourna plus joyeux que jamais :

- Bien évidement vous ferrez de votre mieux pour remettre le terrain en ordre !

Quoi ?!

- QUOI ?!

Merci Tsuna d'énoncer ce que mon cerveau est trop fainéant pour faire lui-même.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GEUELE ?! Cria Kazuki en proie au désespoir alors que son ventre gargouillait.

Le sourire de sensei s'élargit de manière inquiétante.

- En effet cela vous pose-t-il un problème, mes poussins, susurra-t-il en glissant un doigt dans sa sandale.

On se figea instantanément tout les trois.

- Absolument aucun problème Izaya-sama, résonnèrent nos voix en harmonie.

- Parfait, chantonna-t-il ravi, Ja ne ! »

Il eu un silence qui je crois était nécessaire pour nous remettre de nos sensation fortes. Oui je considère que passer plus d'une heure avec Izaya sensei c'est l'équivalent des montagnes russes sans aucune sécurité et en étant la cible de tirs de kalachnikovs. Très très intense.

Je me retourna vers le champs de bataille derrière nous. Et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de geindre.

« - Putain, kazuki, t'étais obligé d'utilisé autant de glace ?

- T'a mis de la suie partout sur le grillage avec tes flammèches, fait pas chier.

_Des flamèches_ ?!

- J'en ai chié des mois pour avoir ce résultat connard !

- Faut croire qu'elles chatouillaient même pas tes flammèches, poupée-chan, dit il sournoisement avec un sourire narquois.

J'allais ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand je remarquais un truc.

- Où est Tsuna ?

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il cligna des yeux quand il se rendit compte que je ne l'avais pas insulté et que je lui avais posé une question pertinente.

- Aucune idée.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit où on se regarda bêtement avant que l'on entende la voix de Tsuna plus loin.

- TROOOOOOOOOP COOOOOOOOOOL !

Sans attendre plus longtemps je me dirigea vers la provenance de la voix de Tsuna, Kazuki sur mes talons, pour découvrir notre co-équipier occupé à s'éclater sur la mini patinoire que Kazuki avait créer tout à l'heure. Et dire qu'on était censé tout arranger.

Je fis donc la seule chose que je trouvais logique à ce moment là.

Je me jetais sur la patinoire en riant comme une dément quand je taclais Tsuna qui me tomba dessus.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, entendis je Kazuki soupirer avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne pour nous aider à nous relever. »

Il fallut seulement un échange de regard avec Tsuna pour qu'on se comprenne. Bientôt Kazuki se retrouva gisant sur la glace à pousser des jurons pendant qu'on le faisait glisser en se faisant des passes Tsuna et moi. Il ne falut pas longtemps à Tsuna pour retourner sa veste et s'allier avec Kazuki. Mais franchement ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça.

Et putain ce que ça faisait du bien !

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus fatigants et douloureuse de toute ma vie. Les matins de six heures à quatorze heures nous avions entraînements avec Izaya-sensei, autant dire que mon petit déjeuner ressemblait à un dîner pour quatre. Les après midi on devait travailler seule pour améliorer nos performances individuels. Et toujours aucune missions en vue. Ce qui nous frustraient assez quand on voyait les autres équipes effectuer leurs missions, de rang D certes, mais des missions quand même. Et personne n'osait poser de question de peur de faire plus ample connaissance avec La Sandale. Ca ferait presque penser à un titre de film d'horreur. Puis un jour n'y tenant plus on a tiré à la courte paille et c'est Tsuna qui s'y est collé. Littéralement collé à La Sandale, j'entend. Soi disant sensei s'est indigné devant le peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait. Cet homme est une drama queen en puissance.

Alors on s'entraînait de toutes nos forces poussant nos limites toujours plus loin. C'est sûr que quand on a un sensei qui veut littéralement votre peau à chaque entrainement votre motivation explose le seuil autorisé de motivation pour un pré ado de douze ou treize ans.

Au cours des longues séances individuelles, j'avais enfin compris pourquoi mon chakra n'était pas assez « consistant ». Le chakra est constitué d'énergie spirituelle et d'énergie physique qui se mélangent. Moi j'avais trop d'énergie spirituelle. Ce qui est logique puisque j'ai l'âme d'une adulte de vingt ans ( trente deux si je compte mes année ici) dans le corps d'un pré ado de douze ans. Il me fallait donc augmenter mon énergie physique pour avoir un équilibre. Alors mon entrainement individuelle consistait en partie a beaucoup d'exercies physiques d'endurance, de vitesse, de musculation et énormément de taijutsu. Depuis mon premier affrontement avec Izaya sensei, j'avais plus de faciliter à utiliser un chakra d'eau qu'avant même si j'avais besoin de temps et de beaucoup de concentration. Ce qui est fatale dans un combat certes. Mais j'y travaille !

Tout mon temps était pris dans l'entrainement et ma mère s'en plaignait parfois mais elle avait bien vite arrêté de s'en faire. Ce que je trouvais un peu bizarre si on ajoutais à ça qu'elle était souvent dans les nuages et souriait toute seule sans raison particulière. Puis j'ai compris pourquoi quand un jour ma grand-mère est venue nous rendre visite pour la deuxième fois de toute ma vie. Bien sûre parfois je la croisais dans le village mais je me contentais de m'incliner respectueusement et de passer mon chemin. D'ailleurs c'était la seule personne du clan Kagami à qui j'adressais un tant soi peu de respect. Les autre me regardaient toujours comme si j'était une bête étrange qui ferait un truc inapproprié d'un moment à l'autre apportant ainsi la honte sur ce clan. Un clan dont appart le nom je n'avais rien en commun avec eux. C'était de riches marchands, un des principaux meneur économiques de Konoha, moi j'étais une kunoichi, les filles de mon âges y apprenaient la broderies, l'art de servir le thé et d'être une bonne épouse, moi on m'apprenais à tuer.

Ma mère et moi étions aussi surprise l'une que l'autre quand ma grand-mère s'est présenté chez nous. Maman n'a même pas eu à me parler, juste un coup d'œil et je me suis éclipsé pour faire du thé. Quand je suis revenue le servir, elles se sont interrompues toutes les deux fulminant silencieusement et ma grand-mère scrutait mes moindre gestes.

Oui, maman m'a appris certain truc comme servir le thé et avoir un comportement plus ou moins digne d'une dame juste pour fermer le clapper à sa famille si l'occasion s'en présentait. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle était capable d'élever sa fille aussi bien que les leurs sans l'aide de personne. Oui maman à une fierté sur dimensionné.

Après un bref coup d'œil appréciatif grand-mère est revenu à la charge :

« - Cela doit cesser, tu apporte la honte à notre clan une deuxième fois en fréquentant se shinobi.

- Les personnes que je fréquentes ne vous concerne plus depuis le jours où vous m'avez reniée, mère. Et ce shinobis m'apporte tout sauf de la honte je vous interdis de parler de lui de la sorte. »

Inutile de dire que j'avais ouvert grand la bouche.

Ma mère fréquentait un mec.

Je me suis éclipsé silencieusement les laissant se crêper le chignon, ce qui revient en fait à se lancer des insultes détournées et des messages subliminaux insultants, avec une voix très calme.

C'était stylé.

Je suis revenu dans le salon quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Maman était seule les doutes ravageant ses jolis traits. Evidemment que les hommes s'intéressaient à elle, elle était tellement belle. Doucement je me suis approché, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et maladroitement j'ai essayé de lui parlé.

« On s'en fiche, de ce qu'ils pensent maman. Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'étais petite et que j'avais peur de ne pas combler les attentes de l'enfant prodige. »

Elle tourna ses yeux de biches vers moi un doux sourire aux lèvres et elle hocha la tête faiblement.

« Et bien ça vaut pour toi, aussi. Tu n'a pas à combler les attentes d'un clan qui ne te mérite pas. Tu as le droit plus que quiconque d'être pleinement heureuse, maman. »

Son sourire s'élargit et un rire nerveux la secoua. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux comme elle me le faisait quand j'étais petite pour me rassurer.

Un moment passa dans le silence et n'y tenant plus je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Dis, c'est qui l'heureux élu ? »

Maman se contenta d'éclater de rire et de me dire que je saurais tout en temps voulu. Et malgré toutes mes manipulations et mes chantages elle n'a pas lâché une info, retournant mes stratagèmes contre moi. Ma mère aurait fait une excellente kunoichi.

Après cela le temps à passé plus ou moins sereinement et puis est arrivé dans ma petite vie un événement que je n'attendais pas du tout mais inévitable.

Mes premières règles.

Je n'y avais pas penser depuis très longtemps mais comme toute les filles qui les ont déjà eu ( dans une vie antérieur pour mon cas) il y a cette petit alarme qui s'est enclenché aux premiers symptômes. Et j'étais en plein entraînement lorsque mes ovaires se sont rappelés à moi. Je ne me suis même pas embarrassé de m'excuser je me suis barré illico presto avant que l'un des membre de ma team ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Quand je suis revenue trente minutes plus tard après m'être équipé comme il fallait, je crois que j'ai vécu l'expérience la plus humiliante de toute ma courte vie. Expliquer à Kazuki ce que c'était que les règles. Oui sensei est cruelle, je ne sais pas comment il a sû mais pour lui se barrer en plein entraînement parce que j'avais mes ragnagna n'était pas une excuse suffisante. Alors avec son petit sourire vicieux il m'a fortement suggérer ( comprenez que La Sandale n'était pas loin) d'expliquer à mes coéquipiers ce qui m'arrivais. Tsuna en bon médecin qu'il est je n'avais rien à lui apprendre il se contentait d'étouffer un rire avec sensei devant la tête d'ahuri de Kazuki.

« - Donc tu va faire nous faire des hémorragie tout les mois, c'est déguelasse !

J'eu un tic nerveux devant ces termes tellement pas gratifiant.

- C'est pas déguelasse, débile ! C'est un processus naturelle que TOUTE les femmes fécondes ont dans l'optique qu'un jour elle puisse porter la progéniture du macaque égoïste et décérébré qui lui servira d'homme ! Alors si t'es pas content tu deviens gay et on n'en parle plus. »

Mes coéquipiers ouvrirent de grands yeux devant mes propos de violente féministe alors que sensei hochait la tête vigoureusement l'air de dire que j'avais toute à fais raison. Puis la seconde d'après je me retrouvais être la proie de violentes décharge d'électricité. Oui, c'était bien la subtile manière de sensei de nous dire de nous remettre au boulot.

A la fin de notre entrainement, sensei au lieu de partir comme d'habitude en gambadant joyeusement, se tourna vers nous et dans un grand sourire nous annonça :

« Mes bébés, aujourd'hui je vous paie le déjeuner ! »

Bien qu'on était surpris au début, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un « Yeaaaay ! » de plaisir ! Enfin un moment qu'on pourra passer avec sensei sans qu'il essaie de nous tuer.

On est entré dans un restaurant de grillades assez à l'écart des autres commerces. C'était calme et l'odeur des grillades me mit l'eau à la bouche.

« Izaya ? »

A l'entente de son nom sensei s'arrêta et nous fîmes de même.

« - Asuma ! Toi aussi t'es venu avec tes poussins ?

Asuma ricanna l'air d'être habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de sensei.

Je vis shikamaru hausser un sourcil à l'entente du mot poussin tandis qu'Ino grimaçais. Choji ne sembla pas plus dérangé que ça.

- Salut Shikamaru.

- Hey, Isanami, je ne savais pas que tu étais genin.

- C'est vrai, on ne vous voit jamais en missions, renchérit Ino.

- Izaya-sensei est trop occupé à nous torturer pour ça, grogna Kazuki.

Un coup de sandale plus tard et il était out. Je ne pourrais dire si c'est pour ne pas avoir dit Izaya sama ou si c'est pour s'être plain de lui. Je cru avoir entendu Shikamaru marmonner « dieu merci je ne suis pas dans cette équipe » alors que Ino s'empressa de vérifier si Kazuki n'était pas mort. Ca aurait du être à Tsuna ou moi de le faire mais avec l'habitude vous savez, on a developper une sorte d'immunité contre La Sandale. Ca fait mal mais on en meurt pas. Tiens, il commence déjà à émerger.

- C'est pas souvent en tout cas qu'on te voit avec ton équipe Izaya, reprit Asuma en tirant un coup sur sa cigarette.

- Oh mais aujourd'hui nous somme là pour une occasion spéciale !

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Asuma avec un léger sourire aux lèvres l'air de se préparer à quelque chose de très drôle.

- Aujourd'hui mes bébés et moi nous fêtons : LA FECONDITE NOUVELLEMENT ACQUISE DE NAMIE-CHAN ! »

Silence.

Un très grand silence.

Un effrayant silence dans tout le restaurant.

Jusqu'à ce que Kazuki ce traître, commence à applaudir bruyamment en m'adressant un sourire goguenard. Tsuna essayait de réprimer son hilarité. Mais il se cacha derrière sensei et explosa de rire.

Moi j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer à quelle point ma tête doit être rouge en ce moment précis.

Même choji a arrêté de manger pour me regarder et me dire :

« Félicitation. »

Shikamaru soupira d'exaspération avant de taper choji à l'arrière de la tête et Ino fusillait Asuma du regard parce qu'il riait silencieusement certes, mais il riait.

Izaya sensei lui semblait ravie de son petit effet, il me regardait un petit sourire innocent collé sur le visage que la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux démentait.

J'expirais très lentement.

« Je ne ferais rien de stupide, de un parce que j'ai faim, de deux parce que je n'en ai pas les moyens présentement. Mais croyez moi que je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre. Je sais être très patiente pour avoir ce que je veux, Izaya-_sama_. »

Je vis ses yeux briller d'intérêt et un grand sourire s'étaler sur tout son visage alors qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

« J'ai hâââââââte de voir ça namie-chan ! »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de psycopathe. Oh mon gars tu vas le regretter.

J'entendis Ino souffler « C'est des malades ! » à Shikamaru qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur voir un adulte et une pré ado se lancer des menaces à peines voilé avec des sourires de serial killer sous le regard intéressé de leur coéquipiers qui se lançaient des paris y'avais de quoi se poser quelque questions sur la santé mentale de cette équipe onze.

Quoi qu'il en soit après avoir salué l'équipe dix et pris une table la nourriture arriva rapidement. Et toute tension s'envola. La bouffe avait cette vertu merveilleuse d'apaiser toute sorte de souffrance vous savez. Et alors que on se gavait de viande grillés de légumes grillés de soupe et de nouilles sensei avala le morceau de viande pour lequel Kazuki et moi on se battait et devant notre regard accusateur se racla la gorge.

« Mes bébé, je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la réelle raison de cette sortie en famille ! »

S'il me parle encore de ma fécondité je ferais en sorte que sa fertilité à lui disparaisse à tout jamais.

« Nous partons demain pour une mission de rang C ! »

Il a de la chance, il vient seulement de dire que demain nous partons pour une mission de rang C.

...

…

Attend une seconde ! On part demain pour une mission de rang C ?!

…

…

…

.ailleuls !

_Re, les amis, j'ai fais lire ce chapitre à une amie et elle m'a fait justement remarquer que à part les entraînements il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Et bien je réponds que … ! Que … ! Oui bon d'accord c'est vrai. Mais pour moi c'est important de montrer à quel point la vie de ninja c'est de la sueur et du travail et que l'esprit d'équipe est quelque chose qui se construit avec le temps grâce à plein de petit événements insignifiant ! Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Commentez mes amis, commentez !_


End file.
